Love and Friendship
by ClubSorato
Summary: Tres amigos, tres amigas, un solo equipo y muchos conflictos entre algunos de ellos...Fic del grupo Sorato de forosdz....Sorato,Michi,Takary y algunas otras mas
1. Chicos,chicas y el encuentro LIT

**LOS CHICOS**

Yamato Ishida, Taichi Yagami, Takeru Takaishi son un grupo de amigos los cuales practican artes marciales, y conformaban el equipo G-Kay el cual era un comando especial de agentes policíacos con entrenamiento espía, este grupo lo debería de conformar seis personas pero por el momento solo eran tres.

Los chicos creían que sus futuros compañeros también iban a ser hombres pero por cosas del destino esto no iba a suceder.

Yamato Ishida es el "líder" momentáneo del grupo, él es el más guapo de los tres, es alto, rubio con ojos azules, con una sonrisa encantadora y además es el "sueño encarnado" de cualquier mujer ó más bien era G-sex-symbol y con solo una palabra cualquier mujer caí a sus pies. Su nombre clave es G-Blue y tiene 21 años. Además es estudiante de Astronomía y formaba parte de la banda Teenage Wolves

Taichi Yagami es un chico alto, moreno, pelo y ojos cafés. Para muchas mujeres también es considerado el hombre perfecto pero él no era tan popular entre las mujeres que su "líder". Su nombre clave es G-Yellow y tiene 21 años. Además es estudiante de Relaciones Internacionales

Takeru Takaishi es el más joven de los tres, al igual que Yamato es rubio y ojiazul es deseado por las chicas por su gran "inocencia". Su nombre clave es G-Green y tiene 19 años, además es hermano de Ishida pero casi nadie lo sabe. Él es estudiante de literatura y su pasión es hacer historias dramáticas y algo fantasiosas.

Los tres chicos tenían tres años de formar parte de está organización, y aunque sus trabajos eran pocos siempre les encomendaban los más peligrosos y algunas veces para evitar malentendidos actuaban como simples policías.

Ishida formaba parte de una banda algo rockera y a sus superiores no les gustaba mucho el hecho que él formará parte de está bandita, él como buen chico rebelde seguía formando parte de está en la cual desempañaba la función de bajista y vocalista, aunque su mayor sueño era viajar al espacio por ello su carrera.

Yagami siempre era el conciliador en los trabajos asignados así que sus compañeros lo impulsaron a que estudiará la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales.

Takaishi, a él lo creían el primo de Ishida aunque en realidad eran hermanos, los únicos que sabían la verdad era Ishida, Yagami y él. La verdad cuando este rubio entro se encontraba en el último año de la preparatoria, su mayor pasión era convertirse en novelista y para mejorar decidió estudiar literatura por que le ayudaría mucho con su sueño. Él admiraba mucho a su "primo" y a Taichi.

Por ser la última semana antes de que entraran totalmente a servicio de la organización y como los chicos se encontraban en exámenes finales sus superiores les otorgaron unas "relajantes" y merecidas vacaciones.

**LAS CHICAS**

Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa y Hikary Yagami son un grupo de amigas las cuales tenían como pasatiempo el baile, pero también conocían algo de defensa personal, el sueño de ellas era formar parte del equipo G-Kay del cual sabían que el hermano de Hikary era parte aunque no lo conocían únicamente por foto.

Las chicas decidieron is a la prueba que se estaba realizando en empresas G como fachada para elegir a los tres nuevos integrantes de unos de sus equipos. El día de la audición ellas eran las únicas mujeres en el lugar, pero aún así demostraron que sus cualidades y habilidades eran las mejores entre todos los competidores. Ante aquello los "jueces" estuvieron todos de acuerdo con que ellas eran las indicadas para esos puestos, así que las llamaron para conocerlas.

Secretaria: Señoritas los jueces desean hablar con ustedes

Las tres responden al unísonio: Sí

Ellas entrar a una sala de juntas y ven a tres personas sentadas en el fondo de una mesa y una ellas habla

Voz: Bueno chicas se podrían presentar?

La primera en hablar fue Sora

Bueno yo soy Sora Takenouchi, soy la mayor de las tres, tengo 21 años, práctico la danza, el tennis, el ikebana y la defensa personal, soy estudiante de diseño de modas…(hace silencio) la verdad ya no se que más decir.

Le continuó Mimi

Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 20 años, al igual que Sora práctico la danza, el canto y la defensa personal y soy estudiante de gastronomía.

Luego continuó Hikary

Yo soy Hikary Yagami

Yagami???-grito una voz sobresaltada

Si señor Yagami, tengo 18 años, estudio danza y preescolar, además práctico la defensa personal y me encantan los niños.-respondió la chica

Ya todas se habían presentado entonces otra persona entro a la sala

Bueno parece que ya completamos el grupo!!-dijo la voz

Las chicas se vuelven a ver extrañadas

Bueno chicas las esperamos mañana para hacerles unas cuantas pruebas, más y luego les vamos a dar una sorpresa y van a conocer a sus otros compañeros.-les respondió la persona con una sonrisa

Las tres chicas tenían ganas de gritar pero se contuvieron por aquello de una mala impresión.

Gracias aquí estaremos mañana replico Sora

Así las tres chicas salen de aquel edificio viendo su sueño cumplido trabajar en empresas G ahora lo único que les hacía falta era ser parte del equipo G-Kay aunque sin saberlo ya eran parte de él…

Al día siguiente las chicas llegaron a su prueba, la cual fue muy dura pero está era para saber si estaban capacitadas para formar parte de aquel grupo de agentes. Antes de irsen

Bueno chicas debido a que hoy las hemos hecho esforzarse al máximo y que dieran lo mejor de sí las invitamos a que vayan a este hotel de playa y ahí conocerán a sus nuevos compañeros –les dijo su jefe

Si señor, ahí estaremos- respondió Sora

Mimi y Kary asienten con la cabeza.

**EL ENCUENTRO**

Así todos los chicos los mandaron a un hotel 5 estrellas para que se conocieran aunque sabían que entre dos de los integrantes iban a ver problemas por que ninguno aceptaba que le dieran órdenes a ellos les encantaba darlas ellos.  
Las chicas iban llegando a su destino cuando.

Me encanta este trabajo, aunque al principio nos exigieron mucho-musitó Mimi

Si es cierto, pero la recompensa fue muy grande-le respondió Hikary

Ya chicas no siempre tenemos que esperar esto-Cuestionó Sora

Amargada-le dijeron las otras dos chicas

Jaja las tres soltaron la risa al oírsen discutir por una tontería como esa

Aunque están muy buenas las vacaciones-respondió la pelirroja

Con ese comentario terminaron la conversación y Mimi y Hikary sonreían. Las tres chicas se dispusieron a bajar de su transporte para dirigirsen al lobby del hotel.

Por otro lado se encontraban los chicos que tenían media hora de haber llegado a aquel lugar pero estaban esperando sus habitaciones ya que el hotel se encontraba lleno. De un pronto a otro Taichi y Takeru ven a dos chicas entrar y ambos quedan embobados con ellas.

Que guapas están esas chicas verdad??-cuestionó Takeru  
Si totalmente de acuerdo (se le cae la baba)-respondió Taichi

De un pronto a otro Hikary voltea a ver hacia donde se encontraba Taichi, y ve que su hermano se encontraba ahí con un rubio guapísimo. Taichi al ver a su hermana ahí se cae por recordar aquellas palabras que anteriormente había dicho y se empieza a poner de todos colores. El rubio nota el cambio de colores de su amigo.  
Taichi que tienes??- preguntó el rubio  
Es que una de esas chicas es mi hermana-respondió el castaño  
Takeru lo ve con cara de Y???

Por otro lado se encontraba el otro rubio, él cual estaba coqueteando descaradamente con una mesera, este no se había dado cuenta de la situación que estaban pasando su hermano y su mejor amigo o es mejor decir el colapso nervioso que tenía Taichi.

Una pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa del bar del lobby del hotel tomándose el cóctel de bienvenida que le habían otorgado al llegar; y miraba con desagrado a una de las meseras al ver como se dejaba sonrojar por un rubio. De un momento a otro su mesa se lleno de muchos hombres los cuales se dieron cuenta que aquella chica era Sora Takenouchi el prodigio japonés en tennis. Yamato al notar lo que estaba sucediendo pensó " jaja ni que ella tuviera más fans que yo" Pero como si el cielo deseará bajarle los humos cada vez más llegaban más hombres a aquella mesa. Así que harto de ver aquella escena decidió volver con sus amigos. Al llegar noto algo extraño

Taichi por que estás así?-preguntó el rubio mayor

Por que ahí está mi hermana-aclaro el castaño

Mejor dicho tu hermanita- contestó el menor de los rubios

Con esto Taichi lo golpea

Te estás refiriendo a MI hermana-grito histérico el castaño

Ya no le pegues al pobre y dime donde está la pequeña Yagami?-preguntó

inocentemente Yamato

Tanto Taichi como Takeru señalaron a tres muchachas que estaban en los sillones de la recepción, él vio a una joven de cabello café, una de cabello

rosados y la otra chica era la del bar.

No me digas que es esa-señalando a la pelirroja –aclaro el rubio

No Dios me libre es aquella la de pelo café- manifestó el castaño

Tienes razón TK no está mal-murmuro Yamato

Ishida que demonios estás diciendo?-cuestionó Taichi

Yo-respondió el aludido  
¿??????: Hola!!

FlashBack

Hika enserio ese es tu hermano, el de cabello alborotado??-dijo la pelirrosa

Si, es ese-dijo la chica

Hika me lo vas a tener que presentar-respondió entusiasmada Mimi

¿????: A quien van a presentar?

Sora, al hermano de Kary, te digo que si por foto es guapo en persona lo es más-dijo Mimi

Donde lo viste??-pregunto Sora

Ahí-señala a los tres chicos –respondió la chica

No me digas que ese tipo es amigo del hermano de Hikary- pensó Sora

Mimi: Kary vamos-cuestionó la pelirrosa

Ok vamos-manifestó la menor de las chicas

¿???:Hola

Fin del flashback

Hikary- murmuró el mayor de los Yagami  
Taichi que alegría verte aquí –respondió la menor de los Yagami  
Hikary que haces acá?? –cuestionó el chico  
Vacaciones –aclaro la chica  
Ya- manifesto el chico  
Hikary es de mala educación no presentar a tus acompañantes-dijo Mimi  
Si Taichi yo estoy de acuerdo con la señorita –afirmo Takeru

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega este supuesto primer capitulo...es que son tres en uno porque así es como están en el grupo!!! 

Así que diganos que les parece??????

Porfavor dejen reviews se los agradeceriamos mucho!!!!!

Hasta Pronto!!!


	2. chicos, chicas y encuentro Ruki Makino

Bueno este es un nuevo capitulo ) espero que les guste

Hikary: Esta es Mimi, una chica glamorosa, educada, refinada, pero con grandes sentimientos hacia los demas...  
Mimi: Ya!!! yo digo mis cualidades...  
-Soy buena..  
-Soy amable..  
-Soy linda..  
-Me encanta el baile..  
-Y... me encanta ayudar ..

-modestia aparte mimi... -murmuró sora ligeramente avergonzada.  
-ay sora, siempre tan seria y arisca... -se quejó la tachikawa.  
-"sigo sin comprender como alguien como ella pudo haber atraído tantos hombres antes..." -pensó el mayor de los rubios.  
-¿eh¿has dicho sora¿no me digas que eres sora takenouchi? -preguntó tk impresionado.  
-eh pues sí...  
-¡wow! taichi-san, no sabía que tu hermana fuera amiga de una tenista muy famosa...  
-ah bueno... eso de famosa... -dijo sora colorada.  
-"y aún por encima se va de creída..." -pensó yamato criticándola de nuevo.  
-que sí, que si... que eres famosa... mi último proyecto que estoy haciendo se basa en dos jugadores de distintos deportes y con personalidades diferentes que acaban enamorándose... esa idea me basé gracias a mi sempai taichi y recogiendo información de allí por allá, te seleccioné a ti como la protagonista de mi historia... aunque me falta el chico... -dijo fastidiado.  
-¿eres novelista? -preguntó kari asombrada- eres muy joven...  
-ya me gustaría... -sonriendo nerviosamente- solo estoy en prácticas... por cierto, soy takeru takaishi y tengo 19 años, casado con mi mayor amor, mis historias...

mimi: con que casado he? mala suerte hikary u.u  
hikary: o//o pero que dices mimi! no le hagais cas x favor U  
taichi: todo furioso de celos x hikary a que c referia con mala suerte kari? o.ó  
hikary: n.nU a nada mejor presenta a tu otro amigo, que aun no lo conocemos  
Taichi: susurrando luego me lo tendras que contar o.ó  
Ah! es cierto, el es yamato ishida, hermano de takeru, tiene 21 años, que mas puedo decir? hmmm, ah! cierto estudia astronomia, y es nuestro lid...yamato le da un codazo  
Sora: o.o es su que?  
Takeru: no, nada Uu ,es que a veces taichi habla de más -.-Uu  
Yamato: si es cierto u.u la mayoria del tiempo lo hace u.u  
Hikary: siiiii, mimi tambien -.-

Hikary: Bueno ahora presento yo...ella es...  
Sora: Kary... yo me presento  
Hikary: Ok So-chan  
Sora: Como ya saben mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, soy la mayor de las tres chicas...tengo 21 años y soy estudiante de diseño de modas..  
Takeru: Y sos la mejor tennista del país..  
Sora(roja): Ehh si supongo  
Mimi: Sora te falto decir que practicas la Ikebana  
Taichi: La Ike...que??  
Yamato: Tonto Tai, el arte de hacer arreglos florales  
Taichi: Ya, por cierto Ishida como sabías tu eso... si eres un cabeza de chorlito(Baka)  
Yamato: Baka eres tu Yagami...yo leo y conozco de muchos temas además de...  
Takeru: Chicas????  
Yamato: Ehh!! -Al notar las miradas de las chicas- iba a decir música Tk  
Así que Hikary para evitar algún conflicto...

Hikary: bien creo q es mi turno de presentarme…OK yo soy hikary yagami y soy la hermana menor de su querido amigo taichi pero yo soy mas educada q el  
Taichi: gracias por la publicidad hermanita  
Hikary: es solo una bromita no es para q te molestes… bien tengo 18 años y soy estudiante de preescolar también me gusta la danza y me encantan los niños  
Tk: ósea q serias una buena madre  
Hikaryroja): si creo  
sora: te aseguro q si lo sera pero cuando le llege el momento  
taichi para salir del tema de sus ''futuros sobrinos''empezo a presentarse...

Taichi: bueno yo soy Taichi Yagami tengo 21 años y... estudio relaciones internacionales. y nada mas XD  
Hikari: que modesto hermanito  
Taichi que querias que dijiera a donde naci XD jejejeje no creo que les interese mucho XD  
Yamatto: te aseguro que no XD  
Taichi: ¬¬ ya  
T.k. y que tal si vamos a comer algo  
Mimi: yo estoy encantada  
Hikari: bueno jejje  
Taichi: pues vamos

Mientras van de camino al restaunrant...  
Sora: A que restaurant vamos???  
Matt (Yamato): Bueno, que crees que yo me se esta ciudad de memoria, o algo??  
Sora: Bueno, no... PERO NO ME TENIAS QUE RESPONDER ASI!!!!!!!!!!!  
Matt: Bueno, perdona, no era mi intencion molestarte!!  
Sora: arggg...  
Mimi: Ya dejen la pelea... perdonenme pero paracen enamorados???  
Sora y Matt: QUEEEEEEEEE???  
Mimi: hasta hablan al mismo tiempo... jajajajaja...!!!!; no crees Kari??? verdad que si parecen enamorados???  
Kari: Ahh, disculpa no te escuche...  
Mimi: y como me vas a escuchar... si hay un agente distractor al lado tuyo!!!  
Kari: A que te refieres??  
Mimi: No nada... no me hagas caso... jejeje  
Tai: Es verdad hermana, estas muy callada... que te ocurre... pareces distraida...  
Kari: No, no me pasa nada... solo pienso...  
Tai: En que?? o en quien??  
Mimi: en Tak... (pero en eso Sora interrumpe)  
Sora: Ese restauran si que esta lejos... ya tenemos horas aqui caminando y no llegamos...  
Matt: Sabia que tenias hambre... pero no que estabas muerta de hambre!!!  
Sora: Que tienes contra mi??  
Matt: No, nada...  
Matt: Pues tu me pareces muy ingreido, presumido, y... (interrumpe Mimi)  
Mimi: ... Y lindo... verdad Sora??  
Sora: QUE?? estas loca??? o te la das de loca Mimi Tachicawa??  
Kari: Ayy, eso si dolio...  
Tai: A que te refieres KarI??  
Kari: Cuando alguna de nosotras tres nos llamamos por el nombre con el apellido... es que llegamos al limite, y nos estamos llamando la atencion...!!! comprenden?...  
Takeru: Puedo comprender...!!!  
Tai: Bueno... si que se paso!!!  
Takeru: Bueno, aqui esta el restaurant...  
Matt: Sora, aqui esta el restaurant, ya llegamos, puedes comer todo lo que quieras... si queires tambien puedes comerte el restauran completo!!!  
Sora: No, gracias... ya se me quito el hambre... por culpa de dos personitas... (mirando a Mimi y a Matt)  
Mimi: Pedoname Sora..., no lo volvere a hacer... de verdad  
Sora: Esta bien... se q eres asi...  
Kari: Ya esta todo bien... esto es siempre asi... no podemos pasar ni un minuto enojadas...  
Takeru: ahh que bueno..., por cierto Kari, las mesas son de cuatro y somos seis... quieres sentarte en una mesa conmigo y los demas se sientan en las mesa de cuatro??  
Tai: Recuerden que estoy aqui...!!!, Kari cuando estas conmigo debes pedirme permiso..., pero como es Takeru, y el es mi mejor amigo, junto con Matt, si te dejo!!  
Kari: Gracias Tai, eres el mejor...  
Tai: Si, claro, eso solo lo dices ahora...  
Kari: Si, takeru, vamos...  
Tai: pero en una mesa cerca de aca...  
Takeru: Esta bien, sera la q esta al lado de la de ustedes...  
Tai: ok, esta bien...

Bueno, se sientan a comer...  
Matt: Si que comes Sora...  
Sora: Arggg, es que acaso uno ni puede comer en paz???  
Mimi: jejejeje..., ehh perdon (y se pone seria)  
Tai: Ya dejen la peleadera, Matt, tu no eres asi!!! ademas no me dejan escuchar que es lo q Kari, le dice a Takeru..., seguramente... le dice algo de mi...  
Mimi: En ese momento tan importante, y van a hablar de ti??  
Tai: Puede ser...  
Mimi: Si, aja... jejejeje...

Takeru: que te gusta hacer??  
Kari: bueno, estar con los niños, bailar, cantar... y a ti?  
Takeru: Me escribir novelas...  
Kari: me parece divertido... aunk no me gusta mucho escribir... jeje... pero si leer...  
Takeru: entonces cuando termine una de mis novelas te las doy para que las leas y emdigas como quedó para luego publicarla!!!  
Kari: Me parece bien

Espero que les guste este capitulo

Es con las participaciones de

:.RiKa-NoNaKa.,Ruki Makino, LIT,Atori, Montchery y limm

Espero que dejen Rewrs o como se escriba XD


	3. En el bar y a la casa de Sora Montchery

Oks, aquip el tercer cap del fic: 

Tai: con el oido sobresaliente xD que estaran diciendo? o.o se cae de la silla  
Mimi: jajaja, eso estubo bueno xD  
Tai: yo no le veo la gracia -.-'  
Sora: jaja, en realidad si hubo gracia xD  
Matt: ya ves tai, eso te pasa x ser tan celoso u.u  
Tai: con los ojos verdes de celos celoso yo? hah!  
Matt: si eres muy celoso, lo que pasa es que no tienes tanta experiencia con las chicas u.u  
Tai: como quien? como tu? pero si tu no duras ni 1/2 hora con cada una!  
Matt: x lo menos se lo que es una chica!!!  
Tai: que estas insinuandome?  
Sora: murmullando ahora los que se pelean son ellos U  
Mimi: murmurando si es cierto, jaja, pero es divertido verlo xD

En eso llega e mesero:

Mesero: Disculpen, caballeros, podrian no hacer tanta bulla? les recuerdo que no estan en un lugar publico u.u

Matt: si, disculpe señor U ves lo que haces tai...  
tai: yo? pero si fiste tu el que comnzastes!  
Sora: hem, weno, mesero, esero no c valla, me puede traermi postre? quiero un pedazo de pastel de cocolate con cerezas y hmmm, no se, una limonada si se puede n.n  
Mesero: si enseguida se lo servimos señorita

Matt, mimi, y tai: postre? que ya te acabaste lo demas sora? o.o  
Sora: jaja, pues si n.nUu lo que pasa es que como c la pasaron discutiendo pues, yo si comi u.u  
Mimi: este, weno, yo ya no abanzo xD

En eso c acerca el mesero de nuevo:  
Mesero: tome señorita, lo que pidio  
Sora: muchas gracias, n.n  
Mesero: c percata de quien era pe...pe..pero si usted es la famosa tenista Sora Takenouchi! o.o  
Sora: n//n este, si, jaja, weno eso de famosa...  
Mesero: disculpe, sino es mucha molestia me podria dar un autografo?  
Matt: susurrando pero como es que es tan famosa? yo nunca habia escuchado hablar de ella u.u  
Tai: susurrando: eso es xque no eres culto u.u  
Mimi: se intromete, susurrando yo c lo que pasa, jeje, es que esta celoso xD  
Matt: que! celoso yo? de que? u.u  
Tai: si es cierto, stas celoso xque sora es mas popular que tu xD  
Sora: que susurran tanto? que no saben que es de mala educacion? este, si claro, tome su autografo para quien lo dedico?  
mesero: tenia que ponerle nombre xD este, pues para... Max,  
Sora: ok, tonces: para max, con mucho cariño sora  
Matt: mucho cariño? de donde saco eso, ni siquiera lo conoce?  
Mimi: es que ya es muy famosa  
Tai: que tepasa matt? acaso estas celoso de sora?  
Matt: ceoloso yo! o//o y peor aun de esa engreida!  
Sora: a quien llamas engreida? -.-'  
Tai: tonces x que stas tan rojo?  
Mimi: te pusistes como un tomate xD  
Sora: Uu  
Matt: no es cierto, ya dejadme en paz u.u

Mientras tanto con Takeru y Hikari...

Tk: mira, c estan peleando xD  
Kari: siii, jaja, pero son muy buenos...  
Tk: seee, son mis mejores amigos  
Kari:

en eso suena un telefono celular

Sora: disculpen es mio '  
Matt: no vez que es de mala educasion eso ¬¬  
Tai: ya dejala en paz matt ala mejor es su NOVIO  
Matt: que estas insunuando que esa me gusta  
Mimi: jajajaja del odio al amor hay un paso  
Matt: ¬¬

en otro lado

Takeru: jeje oye te gustaria salir algun dia conmigo  
Hikari: jejeje no lo se jeje el trabajo y eso  
Takeru: podemos a estar escondidas XD  
Hikari: jeje mi hermano se daria cuenta  
Takeru: es facil hacerse mensos allos hermanos XD  
el otro lado de la silla  
Taichi. ni intentes de sonsacar a mi hermana  
Takeru. como escucho?¿?¿?¿? o.o?  
Hikari. recuerdas que esta detras de ti o.o?  
Takeru xD

en eso  
Sora nterrumpe

Sora: disculpen mi mama me necesita es urgente se callo  
Mimi y Hikari: queeeeeeee como paso  
Sora: no se pero no tengo tiempo para explicar nos vemos  
Mimi: yo voy contigo sora  
Hikari: y yo  
Taichi: hikari...  
Hikari: jejejeje vamos nosotros tambien  
Matt: nosotros?  
Hikari: bueno si quieren ir  
Taichi: nosotros vamos pero si matt no quiere que no venga  
Matt: ¬¬ " me la vas a pagar taichi"  
Taichi: jeje vamos

En un autobus que conducía hacia la casa de la señora takenouchi, iban nuestros seis protagonistas. los más jovenes, tk y kari estaban sentados juntos donde en sus rostros se reflejaba la paciencia absoluta, mientras que taichi y mimi sentados el uno al lado del otro por el contrario tenían risas en sus caras, por culpa de dos individuos que estaban sentados solos en sitios diferentes, el chico en el lado derecho y la chica en el izquierdo.  
-ya sabía yo que los hombres eran malos organizándose, pero que pierdan el monedero... -picó sora por tercera vez que el coche había prendido la marcha con ellos dentros.  
-oye chica¿cómo tengo que decírte que me la robaron? -aclaró matt con la paciencia hasta el límite- además que ten en cuenta que tenemos la "amabilidad" de acompañaros...  
-si mal no recuerdo, tú eras el primero en no querer ir... y segundo, si te la robaron¿no sería por estar coqueteando con aquella chica?  
-uy sora, que aquí se ven los celos... -dijo tai con picardía haciendo que mimi riera.  
-¡hermano! -exclamó kari molesta- no deberías hablar tanto cuando tú SÍ que la perdiste...  
-ay kari no seas mala... -dijo tai con carita de perro degollado- solo fue un despiste... la dejé sobre la mesa y me olvidé de ella...  
-de todas formas, si a estas "tres damas" -continuó el rubio pero se cortó para mirar a sora- mejor dicho, a estas "DOS DAMAS" les supone un gran sacrificio pagar los viajes de tres chicos, les devolveremos la deuda cuanto antes...  
-eh, eh, un momento... antes que acabas de insinuar? que no soy una chica o qué?  
-pues la verdad... ¡SÍ! -contestó con sencillez.  
-que poco tacto... -murmuró tk.  
-¿cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera? tú un tipo que tiene toda la pinta de comportarse como una chica... porque eso es lo que pareces... solo te hace falta un poco de maquillaje y un "porquito" de relleno para serlo...  
-oye chica... -levantándose de su asiento todo furioso- ¡me estás llenando!  
-¿acaso me vas a pegar? -preguntó con naturalidad sin estar intimidada- creía por ser un chico, ibas a hacerlo...  
-¡¿insinuas también que soy un machista?!  
la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento para encararle y con toda la seriedad y calma del mundo dijo dos palabras.  
-¡desde luego!  
eso enfureció completamente a ishida y sus dos amigos viendo lo que iba a hacer.  
-ey yama... -habló Tai.  
-espera... -dijo tk antes de que el rubio mayor se abalanzara a sora y pegarla como tenía previsto.  
en ese mismo momento, el coche dio una curva tan cerrada que los cuatro amigos tuvieron que agarrarse.  
-lo siento mucho... -dijo el conductor.  
-kari¿te has hecho daño? -se apresuró a preguntar tk.  
-sí, no te preocupes...  
-vale, la próxima vez conduzco yo... -dijo taichi fastidiado.  
-creo que no ha sido tan malo para algunos -dijo mimi con la vista puesta en matt.  
los otros tres la miraron y miraron lo que ella veía quedándose con la boca abierta, al tener a matt encima de sora en una postura algo compometedora.

Sora y Matt estaban como en shock...no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro...hasta que sintieron las miradas de sus compañeros clavarse en ellos.

Lo...lo siento- dijo matt con la cara completamente roja.  
No importa- le respondio sora mientras recuperaba la postura.

Despues del pequeño insidente el viaje fue mas tranquilo ya que la pelea entre la "pareja" habia sesado...es mas ya ni siquiera se veian a la cara.

Nunca pense que estos dos fueran tan timidos- le dijo mimi a tai en el oido.  
La verdad prefiero cuando se pelean- dijo tai con un tono en la voz como de celos.

El viaje se estaba haciendo muy largo y pronto oscurecio...los chicos estaban muy cansados y con sueño.

Que extraño- penso matt mirando de reojo a sora que se encontraba recostada contra el vidrio- en ese momento...la tenia tan cerca...y en lo unico que pude pensar fue en lo ... lo linda que se veia.

uhhjj- se quejo sora...parecia incomoda. En ese momento matt sintio un impulso y coloco con delicadeza la cabeza de sora en su hombro... sora desperto por un breve momento y sintio el corazon de matt muy cerca lo cual provoco que el suyo empezara a palpitar con rapidez pero no se movio...incluso se aferro mas a él.  
Ambos lucian muy tiernos y t.k y kari notaron la romantica escena.

Oye t.k...no crees que esos dos lucen bien juntos?-dijo kari  
Si!...tantas peleas son solo para ocultar sus sentimientos...mi hermano es muy infantil...-respondio t.k  
Bu..eno...pero el no tiene la culpa...digo..no a todos les resulta facil decir lo que sienten...-explico kari algo nerviosa ya que ella estaba en la misma situacion que la otra "pareja"  
Tu lo crees?...bueno... tienes algo de razon...-T.k notó como kari volteaba la mirada parecia que sus palabras la habian afectado en algo...tambien noto que parecia tener algo de frio asi que para compensar lo de sus palabras le paso su chaqueta.

T.k?...gra..gracias...- dijo la chica algo nerviosa y ruborizandose un poco.  
No te preocupes...-respondio t.k copiandose del leve rubor de kari  
Toma...tambien tienes frio...acercate un poco más- kari le ofrecio un poco de la chaqueta a t.k para que él tambien se cubriera.

En la siguiente silla mimi estaba observando ambas escenas...de pronto se sintio algo melancolica por lo que no dudo en abrazar a su compañero de al lado...

Mi...mimi...- dijo tai un poco sorprendido.  
Tai...abrazame...-dijo mimi casi entre sollozos  
Tai accedio sin dudarlo...habia olvidado lo sensible que era su compañera y ese calor que sintió tan confortable lo hizo quedar dormido casi al instante teniendo a mimi entre sus brazos.

Taichi escuchaba unos murmullos luego se fueron elevando hasta trasformarse en gritos, Taichi abrio los ojos y vio q todos estaban de pie y yamato y sora peleando, mimi ya no etaba a su lado lo q lo entristecio un poco ya q se sentia bien dormir al lado de ella  
Taichi: se puede saber porq pelean  
Hikary: vaya hasta q al fin despierta,lo q paso fue de que se rebento un neumático  
Taichi: y por eso tanto grito  
Tk: esq sora le grito a chofer porque no traia una llanta de repuesto y matt le dijo q era una malagradecida por qritarle y bla bla bla y asi empezo todo como siempre por estar en contra del otro  
…  
Sora: mira yo estoy preocupada por mi mama y aparte no te parece mal que no lleve un repuesto  
Yamato: para q uno si te podemos usar a ti como repuesto  
Sora: mira ichida yo juego tenis y estoy en forma gracias a eso, no me qedo sentada en una silla tocando una estupida guitarra q no ejercita nada...  
…  
Taichi: vaya esos si q parecen enamorados  
Hikary: yy…. Hablando de enamorados te vi a ti y a mimi bien juntos dormidos y tú la abrazabas  
Taichi: de veras q eres metiche hikary te he dicho q no te metas en mi vida privada  
Hikary: entonces déjame en paz con tk y yo te dejo en paz con mimi  
Taichi:mmmmmmmm….. de acuerdo pero me prometes q no te volveré a escuchar a ti y a sora hablar de tus futuros hijos  
Hikary: hay q exagerado solo fue un comentario como tk vio q me gustaban los niños lo dijo  
Taichi: de acuerdo…..-se dirigió hacia matt y sora- oigan no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear ya paren no además miren el chofer ya consiguió un repuesto  
Chofer: perdonen por lo del neumático lo voy a cambiar enseguida  
Mimi: ya ven ahora si pueden dejar de pelear  
Yamato: solo si esta histérica admite q es una malagradecida  
Sora: yo no soy malagradecida y aparte no le voy a decir nada hasta q el me pida disculpas por haberme dicho gorda  
Yamato: hay pero q caprichosa eres  
Sora: callate muñequito de plastico  
Yamato: mira qien habla artificial  
Sora: yo soy toda natural no necesito de cirugías para verme bien  
Yamato: si claro aparte q tu…….  
Ellos sigieron peleando todo el camino hasta q llegaron a una sona muy linda llena de jardines y casa muy grandes  
Taichi: tu mama vive por aquí sora es un lugar muy bonito y por lo visto por aquí vive la gente muy adinerada  
Sora: gracias esq mi padre tiene un buen trabajo y mi mama tambien lo tenia  
Matt: q presumida  
Sora: solo contesto lo q el me pregunto y mira qien habla de presumidos cuando tu te llevas el premio  
Matt iba a contestarle pero tk le tapo la boca  
Tk: por un momento dejen de pelear si?  
Los chicos bajaron frente a una casa muy bonita con un jardin lleno de flores rojas y amarillas  
Sora se dirigio a su puerta y entraron todos…

Matt: (entra a la casa) mmmmmmm  
Tai: que pasa??  
Matt: ahi que admitir que no esta tan mal  
T.K.: como q no esta tan mal????  
Kari: esta muy bonita tu casa sora!!!!!  
Sora: gracias, pero pasen, le hablare a mi mama  
Cuando sora se habia ido los chicos comentaban:  
Tai: ahi matt ya admitelo no ahi problema  
Matt: de que hablas??  
Tai: ¬¬ pues de sora  
T.K.: yo tambien le digo que lo admita pero no quiere  
Matt: q quieren que admita???  
Tai: pues que te gusta sora  
T.K.:no solo te gusta hermano, sino que la queires mucho mucho  
Matt: pero que dicen??? si todo el tiempo me lleva la contraria  
T.K.: eso quiere decir que tu sentimiento es correspondido  
Matt: entonces T.K. por que tu no te estas peleando con Kari y Tai con Mimi??  
Tai: perdon??  
Matt: no te hagas el que no sabes  
Tai: mmmmmmmmmmm a ver dime una prueba  
Matt: pues te dormiste casi abrazandola en el autobus  
T.K.: bueno ya cambiemos de tema  
Matt: por que te conviene ¬¬  
Mientras sora regresa:  
Sora: chicos ya regrese (su mama venia con ella)  
Todos: hola sora hola sra takenouchi!!!!!  
Sra T.: hola niños  
Mimi: oigan chicos tengo hambre  
Kari: ahi mimi  
Sora: si quieren podemos hacer algo de comer  
Mimi: si!!!!!!! me encanta cocinar  
Kari: pues vamos, chicos esperen aqui!!!  
Matt sin darse cuenta se quedo viendo fijamente a sora...  
Tai: oye matt  
Matt: he??  
Tai: ya diselo  
Matt: (rojo) que cosa??  
Tai: pues dile tus sentimientos  
Matt:y sigues con lo mismo!!!!  
Los demas: que???  
Matt: nada!!!  
T.K.: de seguro hablaba de sora  
Matt: por que lo dices????  
T.K.: por que estas completamente rojo  
En ese momento Sora venia entrando y en ese momento...

Weno, ahi ta el tercer cap del fic! ojala os guste, en este fic participamos:  
Montchery, Ruki Makino, Atori, Misty Takenouchi, limm y AlMaFl-y n.n

Weno, el cuarto cap sera subido proximamente! asip q digamos q: "continuará..." xD


	4. Frente al banco, la playa y el hotel LIT

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-Suena un sonido proveniente de algún lugar cercano ferrocarril  
Por ello Taichi, Yamato y Takeru se vuelven a ver y en sus rostros denotaban algo de precupación...así que  
Tai: Muchachas vamos a ir a comprar algo de tomar  
Tk: Si muchachas ya venimos  
Sora: Pero acá hay  
Matt: Ya dijimos que ibamos a ir  
Sora: Pero..  
Matt: Pero nada  
Así los tres chicos rápidamente se dirigen a la salida de la casa y van rumbo al norte.  
Y en la sala de la familia Takenouchi, Mimi iba entrando con una bandeja de aperitivos  
Mimi: Y los chicos???  
Sora: Salieron a comprar algo de tomar o según digieron ellos  
Mimi: Ya veo  
Mimi(pensando): Yo que quería demostrarle a Tai mis dotes en la cocina  
Kary: Hermano  
Mimi: No están  
Kary: Qué?  
Mimi: Según me dijo Sora salieron a comprar algo de beber  
Kary: Ya  
Sora: Chicas, ya que los muchachos no están voy a ir a comprarle una medicina a mi mamá..si quieren se quedan acá o vienen conmigo  
Mimi: mmm yo me quedo aca estoy muy cansada y me duelen los pies!!  
Kary: Yo voy contigo...me gustaría conocer un poco más el vecindario  
Sora: Está bien y Mimi quedas como en tu casa...ya volvemos Ya vengo mamá Mimi se queda acá por cualquier cosa  
Sra Takenouchi: Esta bien hija ve con cuidado   
Sora: Si mamá  
Así ambas chicas salieron del hogar de la pelirroja rumbo a la farmacia, la cual quedaba a un costado del ferrocarril, caminaron por 15 minutos ya que habían decidido hacer algo de ejercicio, al llegar notaron un extraño acontecimiento cerca del ferrocarril, habían un escuadron(tipo al de SWAT pero con máscaras) intentando ingresar a una tienda o mejor dicho al local contiguo a la farmacia  
Kary: Sora estás segura en querer ir a la farmacia?  
Sora: Si, la medicina es urgente y la necesito llevar  
Kary: Bueno está bien entremos  
Sora: Bueno!!  
Las chicas estaban apunto de entrar a la farmacia cuando de pronto sale uno de los ladrones del local contiguo y al ver a las chicas toma una por rehén.  
Ladrón: Largo de aquí o mato a la joven  
Kary(llorando y tirada en el suelo): Sora  
En ese momento llega Mimi al lugar por que la a la señora Takenouchi se le había olvidado pedirle otra cosa a su hija.  
Mimi: Kary y Sora?  
Kary(llorando): Ahí está-señalando al delincuente quien tenía a Sora sujetada del pelo y tenía una navaja en su cuello  
Mimi(gritando y a la vez chillando (ustedes saben lo trágica que es)): Sora  
Al escuchar eso grito Taichi y Takeru (los cuales estaban muy cerca pero no habían entrado en acción ya que parecía que la situación era fácil de acabar) se percatan de que en ese lugar estaban las muchachas   
Taichi: Esa que grito fue Mimi  
Takeru: Estás seguro  
Taichi: A como me llamo Taichi Yagami y de que a Yama le gusta Sora  
Takeru: Si ya veo para que digas eso debes estar completamente seguro  
Taichi asiente y se fija desde el lugar donde estaba y lo que vio lo impactó  
Takeru al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo llama a su hermano  
Takeru: Yamato ven  
Yamato: Que pasa??  
Takeru: Taichi que viste?  
Taichi: A Sora la tiene el delincuente  
Yamato: Queeeeeeeeeeeee????????  
Takeru: Estás seguro?  
Taichi: Totalmente seguro además Kary y Mimi están llorando en la acera y a Takenouchi la tienen de los pelos y con una navaja en el cuello  
Takeru: Yamato vuelve...

Tai: Y despues dice que no le gusta...  
TK: Tienes razon... y que haremos, no se que hacer en esta situacion...  
Tai: Que dices hay que salvar a Mimi, y a mi hermana...  
TK: Tienes razon Tai, vamos a salvarlas antes que venga otro estupido, ladron y se las lleve..  
Tai (mientras corren): No se que haría si se llevan a Kari y a mimi...  
TK: Si es verdad, no se que haria si se las llevan, me culparia toda la vida...

Mientras tanto...   
Mimi(llorando sin moverse, parecia una estatua): Soraaaaa...  
Kari: (En el suelo, llorando): Soraaaaaa...  
Sora(super asustada): Que quieres??, te puedo dar mi dinero, todo lo que kieras...  
Ladron: Si kiero todo lo que tienes, pero ademas te quiero a ti... jajajajaja(con risa malevola)  
Matt (q habia corrido mucho sin parar): Dejala quieta... no le hagas nada... no le pongas una mano encima porq conoceras a Matt Ishida...  
Ladron: Que cocere a quien??... ya deja de decir tonterias que matare a esta linda y famosa pelirijita bella...  
Mimi y Kari (Se pusiero peor cuando escucharon que la matarian): NOOOOOoooooo  
Ladron: Deje de llorar tontas porq me quedare con la cabeza de su amiga...  
Tai: A quien le dices tontas????  
TK: Somos tres contra uno... y tu eres el tonto...  
Ladron: Dejense de tonterias que su amiga no durara ni 5 minutos...  
Tai: TK llevate a mi hermana lejos de aki, que yo me llevare a Mimi...  
TK: ok (mientras carga a Kari)  
Kari: Gracias TK, pero yo kiero estar con Sora...  
Tai (Carga a Mimi) Vamonos...  
Mimi. Y Sora??  
Tai y TK: Matt, ya venimos...  
Ladron: si es mejor q se las lleven para q dejen de gritar y llorar..., pero antes me dan sus celulares, y si laman a la policia matare a su amigita...  
Entonces todos les dieron sus celulares... y se fueron para llevar a Kari y a Mimi a la casa de Sora para que se quedaran mas tranquilas...  
Matt: Solo dejala quieta, y no te denunciare..., que es lo quieres?, si quieres dinero yo te lo puedo dar, no hay problema...  
Sora: Ya se lo pregunte...!!  
Ladron (mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza a Sora para que se desmaye): Si quiero el dinero de esta jovencita...  
Matt: Pero porque la hieres... vamos a conversar tu y yo de hombre a hombre...  
Ladron: Ok, pero de todas formas tendre que matarla porque necesito el cuerpo, el cadaver para que mis compeñeros de la pandilla que me estan esperando me acepten en su grupo, si no la mato y les llevo la cabeza, no me van a aceptar...  
Matt: tu estas loco?? como te atreves a decirme esto...?  
Ladron: tengo que matarla, y punto...  
Matt: Porque no hacemos algo mas sencillo... (y le explico todo que iban a hacer para que no maten a sora)  
Ladron: me parece bien...  
Mientras en la casa tai y Tk, no podian irse ya que mimi y kari lloraba muco y no querian dejarlas solas, con la madre de sora que estaba enferma, y a la cual le dijeron que sora habia salido al mercado a comprer unas cosas àra q la cena sea mejro, y que ellas lloraban porque a Kari le dolia una pierna y no la podia mover y mimi lloraba porque kari lloraba..., le mientieron para no mortificarla...  
Sora (despertando con dolor de cabeza ve al ladron apuntandole con una pistola a Matt): Noooo (y se puso delante de Matt, mientras lloraba)...  
Matt: (viendo lo ocurrido, penso muy rapido)(cuando el ladron iba a disparar, Matt tomó a Sora por la cintura y se volteó, para que el tiro no le pegara a ella) (le agarro la mano y salio corriendo con Sora hasta un lugar cerca donde se escondieron)...  
Ladron: Cuando encuentre a esos dos inutiles lo voy a matar, enamoratitos tontos, que nacieron para estar juntos y para morir juntos...!!!  
Entonces aparecieron por alli Tai y tk con unos policias que se llevanron al ladron...  
Luego ya todos estaban en casa de Sora...  
Sora: Gracias Matt, por salvarme, no tenias q arriesgar tu viva por mi...  
Matt: no te preocupes no la arriesgue, solo hacia justicia, no me gusta ver cuando maltratan a un mujer... (con voz de gente importante)  
Sora: de todos modos gracias...  
Matt: de nada...  
Mimi: SORA!!!!!!!!! estas bien, que bueno, estaba muy preocupada...  
Kari: Que bueno que estas bien... nos asuataste mucho...  
Tai: bueno vamos a Comer...  
TK: Si ya tengo hambre...  
Sora: Mama toma tu medicina...  
Mama de Sora: gracias hija, ahh por cierto conozo a estos dos chicos(señalando a Tai y a TK), pero no conozco a este rubio...  
Sora: Bueno mama te presento a Matt...  
Matt: Mucho gusto...  
Mama de Sora: mucho gusto... eres un amigo de Sora verdad?  
Sora: NOOOOooooooo  
Matt: NOOOOooooooo  
Mama de Sora: Hay hija perdon no me gusta equivocarme, tu lo sabes, no quise molestarlos, pero si no me dicen que son novios no puedo saberlo...  
Matt y Sora: Noooooooo, no somos novios...  
(sonrrojados por hablar a la misma vez)  
Mama de Sora: entonces q son?  
Sora: esta bien mama, si, somos amigos...  
Matt: Aja...  
Tai: Estos aperitivos estan muy buenos...  
Mimi: los hice yo...  
Tai: por eso estan tan buenos...  
TK: Te sientes mejor Kari???  
Kari: Si, ya estoy mejor... gracias...  
Mimi: no va a estar bien, si la persona que la cuida es muy bueno con ella...  
Kari: mimi, ya deja de fastidiar...  
Sora: bueno mama, te sientes major??  
Mama de Sora: si hija ya estoy bien mañana si quieren pueden seguir con su viaje y disculpen la molestia..  
Matt: No se preocupe señora...  
Mimi: bueno que les parece si mañana vamos a la playa???  
Kari: Siiiiiii  
Sora: me parece bien, y a ustedes chicos??  
Matt, Tai, Tk: Bueno... esta bien...

Al dia siguiente...  
Todos habian llegado ya a la playa, entonces...

Sora: busca en su bolsa T.T me olvide mi libro  
Matt: tu libro? no me digas q ibas a venir a leer en la playa? o.ó  
Sora: que tiene? 3  
Matt: x favor eso solo lo hacen los amargados  
Sora: que me estas insinuando? o.ó si quiera me informo de cosas de las cuales tu nunca te enteraras u.ú

Tai: ahi vamos de nuevo...  
Mimi: suspiro se ven tan lindos peleando...  
Tk: y luego mi hermano sale con q no le gusta sora u.u  
Kari: jaja, si, y sora igual xD

Matt: me estas insinuando q soy un ignorante? .  
Sora: ja, yo no dije nada, tu solito te insultaste u.ú Ademas si quiera yo no vengo a la playa solo a coquetear con cualquier chika q se pase x adelante u.ú  
Matt: y tu q me estas reclamando? estas celosa o que? o.ó  
Sora: celosa yo? o//ó ja, pero si yo puedo atraer a mas hombres q tu en un instante...  
Matt: a si? quieres apostar?  
Sora: claro, x que no? o.ó

Hikari: que clase de apuesta fue esa o.o  
Tai: jaja, y ahora matt de seguro pierde xD  
Mimi: tu crees?

Matt, Hikari, TK, tai y mimi: o.o!  
Mimi: sora si q tiene fans o.o

Sora// si claro que me tomare una foto con todos ustedes

Matt: como es que esa ingreida atrae a tantos hombres?  
Tk: y entonces como es q te atrae a ti tambien? xD  
Matt: de q hablas! yo, con alguien como ella! ni en mis peores pesadillas u.ú  
Mimi: quien dijo en pesadillas, xque en tus sueños? ademas, estas celoso?   
Hikari y tai: si escierto U

Sora: entre toda esa multitud ///U se los agradezco mucho pero no gracias, ya tengo planes el viernes, sabado, domingo, lunes y martes n//nUu

En eso llega un chiko guapo, alto, y con las cualidades como para q sora c quede con la boca abierta...

chiko guapo: tu eres sora takenouchi?  
sora: con la boca abierta aaah...eh, si soy yo   
chiko: valla, eres mas bonita en persona n.n  
sora: aun con la boca abierta aaaah ... gracias n//n

Matt: y ese? q quiere con sora?  
Mimi: lo mismo que todos los otros quieren con ella xD seguramente salir, dar un paseo, en una cita romantica...suspiro  
Tai: (valla, a mimi le gustan todas esas cosas o//oUu) estas celoso matt?  
Entonces tai c percata de q matt ya no estaba ahi...

Chiko: me pregntaba, si querrias ir el jueves a un nuevo restaurante x aqui, con migo n//n  
Sora: o//o el jueves?

En eso llega matt...

Matt: Sora no puede ir el jueves o.ó  
Sora: que! de q hablas, claro que si puedo ir //  
Matt: no, claro q no, el jueves tienes ... un partido de tennis o algo asi!  
Sora: que te pasa, claro que no!  
Chiko: o.oUu disculpa, no sabia que tenias novio ...  
Sora: novio, el no es mi novio! u.ú  
Matt: que! novio yo de est amargada, como crees! yo solo queria hacerte u favor, xque si salieras con ella te la pasarias aburridisimo!  
Sora: oye! tu q sabes! ( de todos modos no iba a salir con el, q bobo es o.ó ademas q le pasa, estara celoso?)  
Matt: (que estoy haciendo! xque vine aqui a impedir q sora saliera con este o.o x que senti tanta rabia al ver a estos 2 juntos?)  
Chiko: (estos dos parecen pareja, si es q aun no lo son o.oUu)

En eso aparece de entre la multitud un señor, bajito, con un bañador tipo hawallano, con gafas negras, y con una tabla de surf...

tk: le da un codazo a tai susurrando mira es el jefe!  
Tai: susurrando si es cierto! o.o!  
TK: kari ya venimos  
Hikari: a donde van? o.o  
Tai: a comprar unas sodas, no preguntes  
mimi: me traes una pepsi? x fa (xD)  
Tai: si claro 

Tonces c acercan a donde matt, le dicen algo al odio y... se van correndo donde ese señor...

tai: jefe! q hace aqui!  
Matt y tk: y x que esta con ese traje? o.o

para entonces sora ya y el chiko ya habian dejado de hablar, y el chiko c habia marchado...

Sora: hay! ese bobo de yamato lo espanto!   
Mimi: q no te das cuenta sora?  
Hikari: es muy obvio u.u

Takeru: jefe y ese traje  
Jefe: ¬¬ que no tengo derecho de pasar unas vacas en la playa  
Matt: si jefe pero ..  
Jefe: pero que   
Tai: jeje con una tanga o.O  
Jefe: ¬¬ dejame soy un hombre joven todavia o quieren que lo mande a una mision ¬¬  
Tai: en vaca  
Jefe: si no me importa si estan con sus novias o no a trabajar  
Tai: ¬¬ el que le va dolor dejar ala novia va ser a Matt  
Matt: ¬¬?  
Tai: jajajaja sora te esta esperando  
Matt: quieres morir verdad  
Jefe: basta dejen de hacer platicas tontas los quiero mañana en el hotel ¬¬ lagoo azul ( poca imaginacion)  
Matt: bueno jefe  
Tai: si ala orden jefe  
Takeru: si

Sora me va matar ese idiota de un paro  
Mimi: jajaja ya dejalo en pa z a de mas tovadia no viene y ya quieroo mi pepsi  
Hikari: jeje chicas ya mejor a divertinos

el día en la playa había llegado a su fin, los seis... bueno... los cuatro amigos más los dos cabezotas, se encontraban en el hotel lago azul, por petición de los chicos de pasar la noche en aquel lugar. todos ellos se encontraban en la habitación del rubio mayor donde taichi y tk no paraban de reirse y las tres chicas intentando aguantar la risa. ¿la razón?  
-¡MALDITOS! ¡DEJAD DE REIROS! -gritó matt completamente rojo pero no por la verguenza sino por el sol.  
-es que... es que... -balbuceaba su hermano con lágrimas de risa- solo... solo a ti... se te... ocurre... no echarte... -pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que se rió con más fuerza doliéndole incluso el estómago.  
-¡SERÁS...! -yendo a pegarle pero dio un quejido de dolor.  
-pobre yamato, ya sabía que eras un tanto femenino, pero no sabía que también delicado... -dijo sora burlonamente.  
-¿y por qué esa chica no se puso igual de roja que yo? también tiene la piel blanca... -señalando a mimi.  
-yo me pongo crema protectora y estoy lo necesario al sol...  
-pero como no querías perder la apuesta, te andabas paseando de aquí para allá coqueteando con cada chica que te encontraras... -dijo sora.  
-pero al final él ganó, aunque a un precio muy alto... -dijo tai con gracia.  
-sin embargo... -empezó yamato con una sonrisa de lado- no sé porqué, pero sora te he notado antes un poco molesta... ¿no me digas que estás celosa?  
-¡¿celosa yo?! ¿por qué iba a estar celosa? no me gustas para nada yamato ishida, ni siquiera como amigo... ah... -callándose al ver que en los ojos del rubio no habían ni seriedad ni burlería, sino frialdad. aquellos ojos parecían traspasarle el cuerpo entero, tanto que hasta temblaba ligeramente. retrocedió un paso y sin decir nada se fue de la habitación.  
-sora... -dijeron ambas chicas siguiéndola preocupada.  
-la has asustado... -dijo tai seriamente mirando la puerta abierta colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.  
-yo no la he asustado... -aclaró el chico cerrando los ojos y colocándose algo frío en su cara.  
-si le acabas de lanzar esa mirada tuya capaz de intimidar hasta el más valiente... -acusó su hermano con gravedad.  
-que pensara antes de hablar... -con la mirada perdida en el vacía sintiéndose... culpable- será mejor que no me acerque mucho a esa chica... me pone de los nervios y además, ella ya dijo que no le gustaba como amigo, pues bien... desde mañana mantendré las distancias...

Terminó Atori

Misty Takenouchi

Sora salio de la habitacion perdiendosele a sus amigas...luego se recostó sobre la baranda de un balcón cercano.  
Porqué?- se dijo a si misma- porque carajos me comporto como una chiquilla de primaria... por que en vez de pelear tanto no digo lo que realmente siento?- se da un golpe en la cabeza y sonrie- ni modo asi soy yo...pero...-recuerda la mirada de Matt- esa mirada...se sintio tan extraña...lo heche todo a perder ahora nunca querra ser ni mi amigo.

Por otra parte mimi y kari regresaban a la habitacion algo desilusionadas al no haber encontrado a su amiga

No pudimos alcanzarla- dijo mimi con tono triste  
Parecia algo extraña- añadio kari  
Hermano ve a buscarla- insistio T.k  
Si matt...busca a tu novia...las peleas maritales son muy incomodas- dijo Tai burlon  
Ya callense todos- grito Matt- no pretendo ir a buscarla  
Pero hermano- dijo T.k  
Nada de peros, ella era la que estaba dale que dale con sus burlas y yo no estoy para eso...que valla y se burle de otro tonto...de Tai por ejemplo...  
Oye..que te pasa...mas tonto tu que no aceptas lo que sientes...-lo regaño Tai  
Que yo no acepto lo que siento?...miren nada mas...un burro hablando de orejas-dijo Matt desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Mimi  
Oigan ...que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?- reclamo Mimi con cierto toque de nerviosismo.  
Nada...- Matt se intenta levantar- si no tienen mas que decir pueden irse de mi cuarto por favor?...ya quiero descansar.  
Que aguafiestas ... tan divertida que estaba la reunion-dijo Tai mientras se levantava y caminaba hacia la puerta.  
Nos vemos mañana hermano- se despidio T.k  
Buenas noches-dijo Kari  
Que puedas dormir- dijo Mimi con tono de burla  
Van a seguir!!!!- Matt grito  
Bueno ya ... no seas grosero- dijo Tai con enojo  
Ya vete... y defiende a tu novia en otra parte.  
Mii...que?- Tai casi se le manda encima a Matt pero...- no vale la pena...no voy a dejarme de tus niñadas...nos vemos en la mañana.

Los chicos y chicas salieron del cuarto, cada uno tomo para sus habitaciones. Una hora despues Tai salio de su cuarto y se encontró a Sora por el camino.

Sora?...que haces levantada todavia?- dijo Tai  
Hola Tai...no me he podido dormir- dijo la chica con tono apagado  
Es por lo de " ya sabemos quien"- pregunto el chico  
Ehhh...- sora dudo un poco-...pues si  
Claro... esa mirada...es simplemente aterradora- respondio el chico pelicafe  
Creo que no debi decirle eso..pero es que tampoco queria que notara mis celoz...es que no soporto que valla detras del tarsero de cualquier chica...- sora baja un poco la cabeza- es por eso que no quiero decirle...si le gustara no andaria tras otras  
Pero no has pensado que lo hace para ver tu reaccion... él es igual de indesiso que tú...y sinceramente no creo que el te diga algo a menos de que este seguro de que sientes lo mismo y pues tú no haces mas que burlarte de él...que harias tú?- le aconsejo Tai  
Tienes razon!... - abraza a Tai - gracias Tai...eres un buen amigo... te quiero mucho

Justo en ese momento Matt salio de su habitacion y se encontro con una escena que de inmediato dio para una malinterpretacion " Sora abrazando a Tai y diciendole Te quiero mucho"...Esto enfurecio Matt, juró mantener firmemente su distancia con esa chica.

A la mañana siguiente  
Taichi: yamato has visto mi zapato no lo encuentro  
Yamato: nose por q no le preguntas a tu novia  
Taichi: ya basta con mimi si los únicos novios aquí son sora y tu  
Yamato: y quien dijo q me refería a mimi  
Y con esto se retiro de la habitación dejando a taichi muy confundido  
-------------------------  
Mimi: sora ya despierta vamos a desayunar tengo hambre  
Hikary: q extraño generalmente es sora la q tiene hambre….. Sora despierta… ya son las 10 de la mañana  
Sora: mmmmm… ya un momento- sora se sentó en la cama y se estiro-aaaayyyyyyyy q lindo día no creen chiks  
Mimi: desde cuando despiertas tan alegre  
Sora: es q ayer estuve conversando con tu hermano hikary…  
Mimi se sentía un poco celosa  
Mimi: y de q hablaban  
Sora: no te preocupes mimi no te quitare el novio jajajaja  
Mimi (nerviosa): novio…taichi…el no es mi novio solo es un buen amigo  
Hikary: si claro…y q conversabas con mi hermano sora  
Sora: esq ayer en la noche me sentía mal y me estuvo animando un poco tu hermano es una muy buena persona asi q mimi te conviene jajaaja  
Hikary: jajajajaja  
Mimi estaba toda rojo asi q trato de cambiar el tema  
Mimi: y bien vamos a comer o no  
Hikary: si vamos qde en verme con Takeru  
Mimi: mmm se ven muy tiernos juntos  
Sora: tiene razón asi q  
Mimi y sora: APROVADO jajajajajajajaja  
Hikary se sonrojo un poco  
Luego de cambiarse se dirigieron a desayunar ahí se encontraron con los chicos pero faltaba uno  
Mimi: y el camarón digo y tu hermano takeru  
Taichi: jajajajaja camarón muy buena  
Takeru: no se en la mañana salio y no lo hemos visto hasta ahora pero luego aparecerá el es asi nos sentamos  
Todos se sentaron menos sora  
Mimi: q pasa sora no quieres desayunar  
Sora q se preguntaba donde estaba yamato no había escuchado lo q mimi dijo  
Mimi: SORAAAAAA  
Sora: lo siento pero voy a dar una vuelta ahora vuelvo  
Sora(pensando) : donde estará este rubio ególatra  
Y se fue a buscarlo……

Sora encuentra a "el rubio" en un balcon y matt se da cuenta de su presencia.  
Matt: que haces aqui??  
Sora: matt...  
Matt: he? (matt se da cuenta que sora lo mira diferente) piensa - (otra vez siento esto cuando la veo)  
Sora: emm... los muchachos me enviaron para preguntarte si ibas a desayunar  
Matt: cuando te vayas ire  
Sora: Matt, que te pasa he?  
Matt: que me epasa a mi?? que te pasa a ti abrazando a Taichi ayer!!! (Matt al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se quedo callado y se sonrojo todo)  
Sora: que?  
Matt: nada  
Sora: al fin y al cabo puedo abrazar a quien yo quiera!  
Matt: a mi por que me das eexplicaciones solo solo somos conocidos tu misma lo dijiste!  
Sora: eres imposible!  
Matt: entiendeete a ti misma y luego regresas!!  
Sora se va  
Matt: piensa - (por que hice eso, se supone que la ignoraria)  
Sora pasa por el comedor..  
Mimi: quieres comer sora??  
Sora: no tengo hambre!!!!   
(sora llega a su cuarto y no puede evitar llorar)  
Sora: no lo entiendo!!!! por que estoy llorando asi!!!  
Tai llega..  
Tai: sora pero que haces llorando???  
Sora: ni yo misma lo se...  
Tai: sora..  
Sora: tai.. ayudame.. no se que me pasa... (lo abraza)  
Tai: lo que pasa es que ele tonto de Matt no se da cuenta  
En eese emomento matt los ve y vuelve a malinterpretar la situacion  
Matt: sora!! y haci me dices que no es cierto!!!! (se va igual de enojado y confundido)  
Tai: matt espera!!! (lo alcanza)  
Matt: que!!!  
Tai: escuchame!! tan solo por esta veez escuchame!!!!  
Matt: dejadme solo!! (se va a encerrarse en su cuarto)  
Todos los niños vieron toda la escena  
mimi: sora.. tranquila..  
sora: por favor.. todos déjenme sola...  
Sora se queda llorando hasta que se queda completamente dormida, y cuando despierta al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules...

Sora: Matt?  
????: no sora, soy takeru.  
sora: a, ola takeru  
takeru: me preocupe por lo de ayer y vine...  
cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?  
takeru: poco después de que te durmieras, kari y mimi también estuvieron aquí  
sora: empezando a llorar takeru, porque me pasa esto, y siempre tu hermano llega y mal interpreta las cosas cuando taichi me consuela...  
takeru: es normal que pase, que te guste una persona y cuando llegues este abrazada con otra persona que no eres tu...  
sora: as dicho que te guste?  
takeru: si, no te habías dado cuenta?  
sora: no, pero estas seguro?  
takeru: es mi hermano, lo conozco mas o menos bien...  
sora: como que mas o menos?  
takeru: que mi hermano es muy raro y...  
sora: puede que te equivoques  
takeru: si, eso mismo, pero creo que estoy seguro de que...  
sora: el problema es que no me creerá si le digo que lo que piensa es mentira...  
takeru: pero debes de intentarlo, puede que te crea...  
sora: y puede que no, aunque hay que arriesgarse en esta vida.  
Sora salió de la habitación mucho mas animada y...

Continuará

Bueno en este capitulo han participado:

L.I.T ,-rika-nonaka ,Montchery ,Ruki Makino , Atori , Misty Takenouchi , limm, AlMaFl-y, Aura Judit

Y que les pareció por favor dejen su review con su opinión!!!

Graxias!!!


	5. En el hotel

Y cuando llego al bar del hotel ahí se encontraba un chico rubio muy entretenido con una chica rubia(para no decir teñida) y muy bien proporcionada. Ambos estaban hablándosen a frasecitas en el oído y Sora veía como la chica se sonrojaba..Así que sin pensarlo se acerco a la mesa  
Sora: Yamato  
Pero el aludido no le hacia caso  
Sora(gritando): Yamato Ishida  
Yamato: Ehh si me llamaban...ahh eres tu  
Sora: Puedo hablar contigo?  
Yamato: Pues...  
Yamato(pensando): debería de aprovechar que estoy con está chica y darle celos  
Yamato: Pues no lo creo porque estoy aquí con está linda chica y estamos muyyyyy ocupados conversando  
Sora: Pues-unas pequeñas y escasas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos  
Yamato al ver a la chica así reconsidero las cosas  
Yamato: Sora detente un momento  
Sora: Para que si vos estás ocupado con esa rubia teñida y nosotros no somos nada  
Así la pelirroja sale y se va furiosa o más bien decepcionada  
Rubia: Oye chico esa es tu novia?  
Yamato: Como?  
Rubia: Es que actúan como si lo fueran, además cuando la viste se te iluminaron los ojos y a ella se le veía como furiosa  
Yamato: Ehh para nada ni siquiera somos amigos y ella..  
Rubia: Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas?  
Yamato: Claro  
Rubia: Creo que tu estás enamorado de ella  
Yamato: Para nada pero bueno adiós ya me tengo que ir  
Rubia: Bueno está bien  
Rubia(pensando): Si mejor te vas antes de seguir con el tema  
Así Yamato se fue del sitio pero mientras iba caminando  
Yamato(pensando): Pero porque se puso a llorar acaso le dolió aquello, y enserio parecemos pareja porque la verdad yo no lo veo así  
Cuando iba llegando a las áreas de la piscina ve a una chica que iba a saltar de un trampolín en mal estado y...

Matt ve a una chica que se va a lanzar por el trampolín  
Matt (pensando): Es Sora...  
Matt: Sora.. no lo hagasssss y sale corriendo...  
Sora se percata de la presencia de Matt... pero no le hace caso...  
Mimi: Tai..., mira lo que va a hacer Sora..., ella esta loca...  
Tai (que sube las escaleras del trampolín) Sora, no lo hagas...  
Sora: No subas...  
Tai: Subiré aunque no quieras...  
Sora: Si subes me tiro...  
Pero ya tai estaba arriba y no pudo tirarse...  
Matt: No llegue a tiempo... ya su novio la fue a rescatar... y creo que tai es mejor persona que yo, asi que me resignare... ella va a ser mas feliz con Tai, que conmigo, yo no sirvo para nada, la verdad es que solo sirvo para estar peleando como un niñito de 3 años... (estaba muy deprimido)  
Ya estaban abajo del trampolín  
tai: Sora, estas loca verdad?  
Sora: No (mientras llora)  
Mimi: Que hacías?  
Kari: Que te pasa sora?  
TK: Creo que se lo q le pasa...  
Tai: Dinos Tk, y también que pasa con Matt que no ha venido?  
matt: aquí estoy, es que acaso no soy libre??  
Tai: claro que si, pero nunk te habías perdido tanto tiempo, solo quería saber donde andabas?  
Matt: Como si yo te importara mucho, mas bien me prefieres lejos para no molestarte..., y tu que te hacías llamar mi mejor amigo...  
Tai: Es q lo somos...  
Matt: Pues claro... todavía pretendes que seamos amigos después de lo que me hiciste?  
Tai: Mejor hablamos a solas porque no estoy entendiéndote nada Matt...  
Matt: me parece...  
Ya estaban solos en una cafetería...  
Tai: Ok Matt, dime, que te hice que te molesto??  
Matt: Todavía no lo sabes? te parece poco abrazar a Sora cuando sabes que estoy loco por ella...  
Tai: Solo la consolaba... y si estas tan enamorado por que no se lo dices? no tienes que decírselo a mi, se lo tienes que decir a ella...  
Matt: Entonces tu no estas enamorado de ella??  
Tai: Para nada, (vea los lados para ver si no hay nadie) a mi me gusta MIMI...  
Matt: Ahh ok, comprendo, de todas formas no puedo hablar con Sora, la he tratado muy mal, y quiero olvidarla...  
Tai: Pero por que??  
Matt: es lo mejor...  
Luego se reúnen todos...  
Mimi: Ya arreglaron sus diferencias.?  
Tai y Matt: Si  
Tk: que bueno...  
Sora: Si, me alegra (con cara muy triste)  
Kari: q te pasa Sora??  
Y sora se pone a Llorar...  
En eso matt se le coloca en frente y la abraza...  
Matt: no llores, la vida es corta, y no hay que vivirla llorando...  
En eso sora sale corriendo...  
Y Matt la persigue si que se de cuenta...  
Entonces Sora se detiene en un puente donde hay muchos peses...  
Y Matt estaba detrás de ella, pero ella no sabia nada  
Sora: Por que me pasa todo a mi?, por que me pongo mal cuando veo a... a Matt?, por que no le puedo decir que no puedo vivir sin el?, por que la vida es tan injusta conmigo en ese aspecto?... Por que ? por que? por que? (y se pegaba en la cabeza)...  
Entonces da una vuelta...   
Sora (asombrada): Matt...!!!!  
Matt: Sora...!!!

Sora: Matt!!! o.o!  
Matt: Sora!!! o.o!  
Sora: desde cuando estas ahí?  
Matt: lo suficiente como para hacer esto ... le da tremendo abrazo y la besa  
Sora: o//o perdóname x todo  
Matt: u//u no, yo no tengo que perdonarte, perdóname tu a mi x ser tan tonto  
Matt: Mira sora, yo no soy alguien común en eso ambos estaban viendo para el agua, a los peces nadie me entiende, a veces ni siquiera yo mismo lo hago u///u  
Sora: o//o  
Matt: pero cuando te conocí tu me intimidaste, cosa que nunca nadie había hecho antes u///u Y peor aun, no te intimide yo, como suelo hacerlo con la mayoría de la gente  
Sora: te equivocas, si me intimidaste, solo que a mi no me gusta mostrar mis miedos u///u no soy de ese tipo de personas, discúlpame  
Matt: o.o como? yo no te tengo que disculpar de nada n///n no es fácil para mi expresar mis sentimientos  
Sora: c pone a recordar pues parecía que si te era fácil hacerlo con aquella rubia teñida ò//ó  
Matt: o//oUu tu sabes que no era asi ... con ella solo jugaba, y solo estaba yo tratando de...  
Sora: que que? o.o  
Matt: pues de vengarme y darte celos ù///ú  
Sora: vengarte? x que? que te hice o que?  
Matt: no, tu nada, pero es que entendí mal las cosas, veras yo te vi a ti junto a tai varias veces, y hasta le dijiste que lo ambas u///ú  
Sora: o.o! yo nunca dije eso, yo solo le dije que lo quería mucho, pero como amigos -///-'  
Matt: si, ahora ya lo se...  
Sora/// y, x que el beso?  
Matt: eh! o//o fue solo un impulso, disculpa si  
En eso sora lo interrumpe, y le pone el dedo índice en la boca diciéndole que no hable  
Sora: no te preocupes x eso, fue una pregunta tonta  
Matt: o///o lo fue?  
Sora: eh? si n//n si quieres que te sea sincera, nunca había sentido nada parecido a cuando me besaste  
Matt/// yo tampoco. Sora ...  
Sora: si?  
Matt: te parece si olvidamos lo ocurrido, digo todas las estupideces que yo cometí?  
Sora: no, que ambos cometimos   
Matt: y, yo, créeme que no es fácil decirte esto, pero, he, yo n//n  
En eso sale del agua un pez! he, perdón un hombre disfrazado de pez!  
Matt: pensando jefe? que ridículo c ve -.-' y que hará aquí? y x que justo ahora?  
Sora: . un pez gigante?  
El pez (jefe xD): disculpen, pero agarra de la muñeca a sora me la tengo que llevar  
Matt: pero espere jeje. que bobo, casi lo llame jefe frente a sora y este pez que quiere contigo Sora! o///o  
Sora: . no se!  
El pez: venga conmigo señorita! y c la lleva corriendo  
Por supuesto Matt empezó a perseguirlos, no iba a dejar que aquel pez c llevara a Sora, a la chica que robó su corazón, y menos aun cuando había por fin decidido aclarar las cosas!

**Continuará!!**

**Participaron en este capitulo: L.I.T, Rika-Nonaka, Montchery**

**Esperamos sus reviews!!!**

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo**


	6. Una pequeña revelación

Por supuesto Matt empezó a perseguirlos, no iba a dejar que aquel pez se llevara a Sora, a la chica que robó su corazón, y menos aun cuando había por fin decidido aclarar las cosas!

Pez( jefe XD) Sora... que haces aquí?  
Sora: platicando o.o Pero Jefe que hace aquí  
Jefe; y que haces con Matt ¬¬ lo conoces?  
Sora: jeje si por?

Matt escondido, toda la gente que pasada solo lo mirada de como esta loco o que?

Por que el jefe hablara con Sora para que ?-pensó Matt

En eso

Sora- quiere hablar con Hikari y Mimi ?¿?¿?  
Jefe- si las necesito a ustedes 3 ¬¬  
Sora- bueno jeje si quiere hoy en la noche nos vemos en un lugar  
Jefe- las quiero Puntuales Adiós   
Sora- jefe por que cono...  
se había ido el jefe corriendo XD

Matt- Sora ya estas libre  
Sora- si oye tu conoces al pecado grande  
Matt- no debe estar loco para que te quería  
Sora- para nada  
Matt- bueno este yo quería decirte una cosa  
Sora- si dime matt  
Matt- es que  
En eso llega Mimi Y taichi

Taichi: Matt Sora chicos con que acá están  
Matt: que no lo sabias ( sarcasmo )  
Mimi: Sora necesito hablar contigo  
Sora: bueno  
Mimi: es lo que pasa ...

-¿hablar conmigo? -preguntó sora.  
-conversación de chicas, esto sí que no me lo pierdo... -dijo taichi completamente interesado en el asunto acercándose a ambas jóvenes.  
-anda patán, vamos a comprar unas bebidas y no meternos en lo que no TE incumbe... -acabando por hablar en segunda persona comprendiendo que las dos amigas necesitaban intimidad.  
Matt casi arrastró a tai para poder llevárselo de allí dejando perpleja a Mimi quién miró a Sora con los ojos abiertos de par en par donde ella sonreía.  
-¿qué? -preguntó con naturalidad sabiendo que ella quería preguntarle algo pero no daba encontrado las palabras adecuados.  
-él... cómo... desde cuando... tú... -balbuceaba sin sentido.  
Sora rió brevemente y miró al cielo nostálgica.  
-resumiendo... creo que al final acabamos por entendernos... y tal como pronosticasteis supongo que estamos saliendo juntos...  
-¿supones? -repitió confusa.  
-bueno... olvídalo... esto... ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?  
-ah es verdad... oye sora... hoy le propuse a taichi que saliéramos... no como si fuera una cita... -se apresuró a aclarar nerviosa.  
-Esta bien continúa... -dijo con una sonrisa sin estar convencida.  
-y bueno, Hikari y Takeru planearon hacer lo mismo... pero, cuando taichi se enteró... quiso que fuéramos con ellos... y no sé... su preocupación por su hermana es excesiva, casi enfermiza...  
-Kari aunque haya estado con nosotras, se ha visto desde el principio que para taichi era lo más importante...  
-pero estar con ellos... sin poder estar asolas... frustra... agradezco que Tk la haya cogido y se haya burlado para irse a pasársela juntos... porque de verdad... o lo hacía él o lo hacía yo...  
-¿Tk se la ha llevado? -preguntó Sora con una sonrisa impresionada.  
-sí, no sabes la alegría que tuve al principio... pero claro... Taichi y su obsesión... y ahora ya nos ves por aquí buscando a los tórtolos perdidos... -decía más y más enfadada.  
-tú no te preocupes... -mirando la dirección por donde se habían ido Yamato con Tai- algo me dice que o dos chicos se liaran a tortas o Tai vendrá resignado y derrotado...  
-¿eh?

-

mientras con los dos chicos, donde Matt pedía los refrescos para los cuatros ignorando las palabras de Taichi que tenía sobre la relación de su hermana del alma con Tk y la grosería de habérsela llevado.  
-¿me estás escuchando Ishida?  
-que sí hombre... es difícil hacer oídos sordos contigo... -dijo con burla pagando las latas.  
-oye, que yo me lo tomo muy a pecho y si ese renacuajo le hace algo a mi hermana, yo no respondo...  
-a ver Tai, métete esto en esa cabeza hueca que tienes... Kari ya no es una niña, conoces muy bien a Tk... ¿no crees que le conviene que esté mejor con alguien de confianza a uno desconocido?  
taichi le miró desconfiante.  
-¿y desde cuando el don juan ha sentado la cabeza respeto a temas amorosos? ni que hayas encontrado por fin a alguien estable... a no ser que Sora y tú... -mirándole esperanzado.  
-vuelvo a repetirlo... no te metas en temas que no TE incumbe... lo que sí me he encontrado es... a un enorme pez... y créeme que cuando digo gran pez, no me refiero al pez que tú te imaginas...  
-¿entonces? no te hagas de rogar y di...  
-a nuestro jefe... y agarrate... estaba hablando con Sora...  
-¡¿qué?! ¿de qué? ¿sobre qué?  
-ni idea... -confesó serio- lo único que sé, es que quería hablar con ellas...  
-que tiene que ver el jefe con sora... ¿acaso...? ¿crees que...?  
-ni lo menciones... -le cortó bruscamente- recuerda que yo no admito bajo ninguna circunstancia chicas a nuestra organización... aunque el jefe llegase a aceptarlas, yo estoy al cargo de la operación...  
-además... ellas están de vacaciones... -dijo taichi convenciéndose de que no tenían nada que ver con ellos- creo que lo de tu hermano con la mía me afecta al cerebro...  
-más de lo que ya estabas... -agregó divertido.  
-¡ishida! -enseñándole el puño.

-

a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba Sora a la espera de su jefe, para su sorpresa aparecieron allí Kari y Mimi.  
-chicas, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?  
-eso te iba a preguntar yo... -contestó Kari.  
-yo estoy aquí porque me encontré con el jefe ayer y me pidió que nos viéramos aquí...  
-¿cómo? ¿tú también? -preguntó sora sorprendida- pero... ¿por qué?  
-veo que ya estais reunidas... -apareciendo el jefe por fin.  
-jefe... -corearon ambas chicas.  
-también los otros han llegado... -girándose para ver a matt, tai y tk- bien chicos, estas serán vuestras compañeras de ahora en adelante...

Yamato no podía dar crédito a lo q escuchaba...3 MUJERES iban a ser sus compañeras eso no podía ser posible  
-es una cámara escondida verdad jefe- dijo torpemente yamato tratando de buscar la respuesta de esa broma- bien jefe fue muy graciosa jajaja ya enserio quienes son nuestras compañera de trabajo?  
-son ellas yamato yo no le veo ningún problema y ustedes takeru y taichi- dijo volteándose hacia los otros dos q no habían hablado  
-por mi no hay problema-dijo tranquilamente takeru, no le molestaba la idea es mas le gustaba ya q así estaría mas tiempo al lado de...  
-HIKARY mi hermana será una agente eso no puede ser posible es todo lo contrario a posible es imposible  
-por fin alguien q me apoya -dijo yamato- yo no permitiré que tres niñitas tontas estén en mi equipo y somos 2 del equipo q opinamos lo mismo cierto taichi  
- a decir verdad yo no dije q no estaba de acuerdo solo dije q era extraño q mi hermana menor aya pasado las pruebas aunque no me agrada mucho la idea no estoy en contra de ella es mas felicidades chicas por entrar al equipo  
-gracias-dijeron las tres  
q pasa yamato temes q tres mujeres entren al equipo a desterrarte  
-jaja por favor eso jamás podrán entrar a mi equipo pero nunca llegaran a ser mejores q yo pero ahora que lo pienso me parece bien q entres ahora tenemos a quienes nos hagan los quehaceres del hogar jajajajajaja-yamato se reía de su propia broma pero como vio q nadie mas lo hacia se callo  
-bien como todos están de acuerdo yo ya me voy mañana los veré en este lugar- les dio un papel con una dirección en el- para poder conversar mas cómodamente de acuerdo me voy adiós a todos  
-adiós jefe- y se fue  
-porque no me dijiste q eras un agente - le dijo hikary a su hermano  
-se suponía q era un secreto pero te lo iba a decir algún día cuando estuvieras preparada  
-si claro  
-no es genial ahora podremos estar casi todo el tiempo juntos será como unas vacaciones para toda la vida- dijo mimi muy emocionara  
-no creo el jefe nos manda a hacer muchos trabajos y casi todo el tiempo paramos ocupados pero a veces tenemos días libres-explico taichi- en esos días podemos descansare ir a divertirnos no es cierto yamato  
pero yamato no escuchaba estaba con la idea de q tres chicas estuvieran en su equipo  
-no es posible las mujeres no son buenas peleando solo sirven para cocinar y ser buenas novias no es posible q ellas hayan pasado todas las pruebas me pregunto si tendrán algún poder q yo desconozca...no es ridículo pero lo averiguare con el tiempo  
-YAMATO TIERRA A YAMATO ME ESCUCHAS- grito taichi  
- seria imposible no escucharte con tremendo ruido q haces

-bien yo creo q mejor regresamos al hotel ya son muchas sorpresas por hoy- dijo takeru  
-si vamos- dijeron todos menos dos personas  
-ustedes vayan yo me quedare un rato-dijeron esas dos personas al mismo tiempo las cuales se miraron y se sonrojaron un poco  
los demás los miraron con pequeñas sonrisas en la cara  
-de acuerdo pero no se demoren- dijo takeru- nos vemos hermano  
-adiós sora-dijeron las 2 chicas y todos se retiraron dejando a los dos completamente solos...

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un puente, pero no hablaban hasta que Matt decidió romper el hielo... (XD)  
Matt: sora..  
Sora: si?  
Matt: (rojo) nada  
Sora: Matt... que te pasa?? (le agarra la mejilla)  
Matt: sora... yo... adiós! (se va corriendo)  
Sora: Matt!!!  
Mientras con los demás...   
T.K.: oigan, vieron a mi hermano???  
Kari: y a sora  
Tai: si, estaban completamente rojos!!!!!!!!!  
Mimi: si, que romántico   
todos - mimi: ¬¬'  
T.K.: el punto es , que tenemos que darles un "empujoncito" para que esten juntos  
Mimi: si!! yo ayudo!!  
Kari: pero como lo haremos???  
Mientras Matt llego a su habitación y se encerró!!  
Matt (piensa): por que... por que si ya estaba a punto... no se lo dije... ya le dije lo que sentía.. y aun asi... no pude decirle... pero yo... la amo...  
Sin darse cuenta Matt se durmió hasta el día siguiente, pero dejando la ventana abierta, y cuando despertó...  
Matt: parece... que.. tengo.. tengo fiebre...  
(tocan a la puerta)Matt aunque estaba muy débil abrió..  
Matt: so... sora...  
Sora: Matt tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo de hace un rato por que...(nota que esta muy pálido) Matt... estas bien??(sora entra en la habitación)  
Matt: si... de que... querías hablarme?  
Sora: no Matt no estas bien ahora  
Matt: sora...  
Sora: anda... recuéstate... mandare a pedir algo para que te sientas mejor  
Matt: no tienes... que hacer... esto por mi...  
Sora: si tengo  
Matt: por que..  
Sora: por que.. yo.. (se fue acercando mas hacia Matt hasta que...)

sora se disponía a besar a su amado cuando ...  
TK: matt, que se enfría el ...T.K se percata de la escena  
sora: disimulando y posando su mano sobre la cabeza de matt pero si tienes fiebre, T.K, busca una aspirina o algo  
TK: cayendo en la trampa del disimule ok, ya voy  
estaban todos desayunando, matt tomaba su aspirina para la fiebre, y sora, para disimular más, se había colocado al otro lado de la mesa.  
kari: qué bn nos hayan puesto en es mismo equipo, verdad?  
Matt: yo no estoy de acuerdo, es una bobada  
sora: pues yo creo que nosotras somos mejores que vosotros  
mimi: Hikary, la liaste

Por que no podemos estar en paz por lo menos en el desayuno?- grito T.k muy enojado y levantándose de su silla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no era común que T.k se enojara tanto.

Lo siento- dijo T.k, volviéndose a sentar.  
Perdónanos a nosotros...-le respondió Matt a su hermano  
Porque no hacemos un trato?- Pregunto sora a sus compañeros-si logramos pasar una semana sin iniciar una pelea nosotras prometemos no involucrarnos con los casos que ustedes decidan tomar.  
A mi me parece bien- dijo tai.  
A nosotras también-contestaron mimi y kari  
Como sea- agrego matt  
Y tu que respondes T.k-le pregunto sora  
No creo que sea posible pero...intentémoslo- dijo T.k  
Bueno...entonces espérenme un momento- sora salio corriendo a su habitación  
Listo- sora volvió con un estuche de hilos y saco uno de color rojo- les pondré estos hilos a cada uno, así recordaran su promesa.

Sora empezó a repartir hilos y cada uno se lo iba poniendo al otro (claro: mimi a tai-kari a T.k y sora a matt, y viceversa)

Ya esta, ahora tenemos un trato...y el que lo rompa...pues lo lanzamos por esta ventana...-dijo Tai burlonamente.

Todos rieron y terminaron su desayuno en paz.

Ese día todos decidieron pasarlo en las piscinas del hotel..aunque el más traumado con ello era Taichi solo al pensar con el traje de baño que usaría su hermanita  
Ojala que a Hikary no se le ocurra usar un traje muy corto-exploto de pronto Taichi  
Corto?? Tai es un traje de baño-pregunto Yamato  
Ishida, es mi hermana yo no quiero que use un traje de baño en donde muestre mucho-explico el joven Yagami  
Pero si fuera Mimi si te gustaría o no? - exclamo el mayor de los Ishida  
Este...Yamato no digas tonterías y la verdad creo que al que le gustaría ver a cierta pelirroja es a otro? -respondió Taichi con naturalidad  
Jaja ya quisieras tu...pero la verdad ya estoy pensando como van a perder la promesa yo no las quiero en ninguna de nuestras misiones-respondió Yamato  
Así que nos vas a hacer perder nuestra promesa, que cínico que eres Ishida...y lo mejor es que nos hiciste creer que la ibas a respetar-respondió una chica toda alterada al oír el comentario del rubio  
Jaja Takenouchi vos creíste que yo iba a dejar que ustedes se integraran a mi grupo así de fácil? - aclaro el chico  
No yo creí eso como nosot...digo fui una estúpida en tratar de creer en ti- así fue como la chica terminó sus palabras y se fue del lugar  
Está si que no te la perdono Yamato Ishida desde ahora eres mi rival y nunca demostraré mis sentimientos hacia ti-pensó la joven y esa fue su palabra final ante una posible relación con Ishida  
Por otro lado  
Taichi: Yamato como se te ocurre decirle eso a Sora

Continuará!!!

Para el próximo capitulo que dirá Yamato…….

Qué reacción tendrá Sora con lo sucedido

Aceptará Taichi la relación de Hikary y Takeru?

Pasará algo entre Mimi y Taichi?

Jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!!

Porfa

Reviews; aunque sean quejas, dudas, sugerencias…eso si que no sean virus!!


	7. El error

**Hola!!! **

**Aquí les traemos el capítulo 7 de Love and Friendship...esperamos que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como nosotros escribiéndolo ...**

* * *

"Love and Friendship"...

Capítulo 7: El error...

Mimi: Que te ocurre Sorita??

Sora: No me llames Sorita, tengo nombre, y es Sora...

Kari: Waoo, si que esta de mal humor...

Sora: Yaaaa!!

Mimi: Te levantaste hoy con el pie izquierdo... cierto??

Kari: Mimi¬¬

Mimi: bueno, solo digo la verdad...

Sora: Chicas... (se sento en un sillon del hotel, con las manos en la cabeza, y apollando los codos sobre sus rodillas)... los chicos... los chicos...

Mimi: Que le pasa a los chicos..., no me digas que les paso algo y tai se murio, o le ocurio algo malo, es que yo me muero junto a el... noooooo

Kari: Ya Mimi, dejate de tonterias... ahh por cirto Mimi, TE DELATASTE TU MISMA, SI TE GUSTA MI HERMANO!!!!!

Mimi: NOOOO, para nada...!!! solo dije eso porque sabía que tu si sufririas mucho, y si tu sufres yo muero... Kari!!

Kari: Si mimi, como digas¬¬

Sora: bueno, me van a escuchar...

Mimi y Kari: Si, perdonanos...

Sora: oka los chicos desgraciadamente no les paso nada, ojala les pasara algo super malo...

Mimi: Hey Sora...!!! y el hilo rojo, ya te olvidaste...??

Kari: Cierto, que pasa??

Sora: (mientras arranca el hilo) ya no necesito esto... los chicos no nos quieren en su equipo, y Matt, dijo que solo se coloco el hilo, pasa disimular... pero que no era verdad...  
Hola!!!

Bueno, aquí les dejamos la conti del fic...Esperamos que la disfruten leyéndola como nosotras escribiéndola!!

Mimi: no lo puedo creer...

Kari: Yo menos... mi hermano nunk haria eso, y Tk tampoco... debe ser un error...

Mimi: y bien grande...

Sora: no es un error, Matt dijo eso: no se si Tk y Tai, piensen igual que su tonto amigito, de seguro que si...

Kari: Entonces, que vamos a hacer...?

Mimi: pues creo que lo mejor seria irnos de este hotel, mañana mismo...

Sora: (comienza a llorar, porque no vera mas a Matt)... no, no me quiero ir mañana, me... m... m... me quiero ir hoy mismo..., para sufir menos...; le conteste a Matt, que no keria saber nada de el, por lo tanto... ya... nada... vamonos...

Mimi: tan pronto, yo si m kiero despedir de los muchachos..

Kari: yo igual... pero creo que si esto va a ser una fuga, no deberiamos despedirnos..

Mimi: claro kari, tu puedes ver a tu hermano cuando quieras, y tambien veras a Tk y Matt, porque estaran con el... pero tienen razon vamos ahora mismo sin despedirnos de nadie...

En eso viene Tai...

Kari: chicas silencio, porque viene mi hemano...

Sora y Mimi: Ok

Tai: holas chicas...

Chicas: Hola

Tai: mimi necesito hablar con tigo... es muy importante...

Mimi. si, dime... (conqueteando)... es muy importante??

Tai: si, lo es..., es importantisimo... (lo decia con ojos matadores)

Mimi: (que nadaba en los ojos de Tai)... Dimelo... dimelo ya...!!

Tai: ok, te lo voy a decir...

Mimi: si... si, dime...

Tai: es que me da pena, no kiero que creas que soy un abusador, y que te ando pidiendo cosas...

Mimi: No, no te precupes... (con el "SI" preparado, para cuando le preguntara si queria ser su novia)

Tai: Ok, aqui voy...

Mimi: si dime rapido... que me desespero...

Tai: Ok... lo que te queria decir es que necesito que me prestes un protector solar para Matt, para que no se ponga como un camaron, como la ultima vez, te acuerda??, y como tu tambien eres super blanca como el...

Mimi: si, me recuerdo perfectamente..., pero se me termino(aun le quedaba, pero estaba enfadada)...

Tai: bueno, no importa vere como hago para conseguirlo... gracias...

Sora: porque no le lo consigue el...??

Tai: porque se siente mal...(pensandofisicamente se siente mal, pero tambien su corazon esta totalmente roto... uff... por cierto cuando le dire a mimi k la quiero??, ok, ya lo tengo se lo dire mañana, con el anillo que le compre, y una rosa... sera lo maximo... jejeje, se quedara sorprendida)

Sora: si se siente tan mal, no debria estar en su habitación?, es q claro, en su habitacion, las chicas no lo van a ver...!!!

Tai: bueno, tambien tiene derecho a estar en la piscina, no? y Tk lo esta cuidando por si se desmaya..., y ustedes no van a ir a la piscina?

Kari: No lo creo, preferimos salir mejor a comprar ropa...

Tai: Ahh que bueno (pensandoasi es mejor, Kari no se pone ningun traje de baño, y nadie la ve)... bueno, pasenla bien..., me traen unos chocolates... jejeje... no, era broma... jeje

Mimi: si una broma...

Y Tai se fue...

Sora: Chicas preparadas para irse?

Mimi: mas lista q nunka, odio a Tai, que pregunta tan estupida... "tienes protector solra para MATT??" Pss...

Kari: Bueno si, me va a costar irme, pero vamos..., y a donde?

Sora: Bueno, podemos irnos a una pequeña casita que tengo aki, que es cuando vengo de viaje con mi mama...

Mimi y Kari: Me parece...

Luego de un rato ya se habian ido, y ya estaban en la casa que Sora tenia en esa ciudad...

Mimi odiaba a Tai y, ni se imaginaba lo que Tai haría...

Mientras las chikas se instalaban en la casita de sora, los chikos seguian en la piscina ...

Tk: oye tai, y kari?

Tai: queti -.-'

Tk: como? o.o

Tai: que ti importa u.u

Tk: solo preguntaba -.-'

Tai: c fue de compras con mimi y sora

Tk: ah, y no me podias simplemente decir eso ù.ú

Matt: Ya vale chikos no? no c peleen asi Uu

Tk: tu no te metas hermano, lo q pasa es que tai es un celoso ò.ó

Tai: que como? lo que pasa es que no quiero q mi hermana ande con cualquiera!

Tk: yo no soy culaquiera! ò.ó

Matt: ya vale no? no os pelieis asi

Tk: y tu q te metes si eres el q siempre ocasiona las peleas

Tai: si es cierto, siempre haces q sora termine deprimida!

Matt: que?!?! y a vosotros q os importa? ù.ú va yo me voy de aqui a comprarme un protector solar, haber si me dejais en paz asip ù.ú  
Mientras tanto con las chikas ...

Mimi: sora tu casa sta chikita comparada con el hotel :S

Sora: disculpa? se q no es muy grande, pero es xque es solo para vacaciones u.ú

Kari: ya tranquilas, despues de todos esta bien mona, y queda cerca del mar, no?

Sora: si es cierto, gracias kari pero hay un pequeño problema, nos faltan viveres, no tengo ni una banana aquip Uu

Mimi: -.-' disculpa? bueno, no importa salgamos a comprar algo de comer, asi yo cocino luego algo aquip

Kari: siii, que mimi cocine, ella lo hace super rico

Sora: tonces vallamas, y asi de paso nos distraemos y nos olvidamos un poco de todo

Las chicas habian salido de compras tonces ...

A lo que las chikas llegan c encuentran con 3 chikos guapisimos, y bastante creidos que las empezaron a molestar ...

Chico Gaupo1: hey monadas!

Mimi: Creo que se refiere a nosotras

Sora y kari: mimi espera! -.-'  
Mimi: si?

Chico guapo 2: wuju, balla q estas chula

Mimi: o//o' chicas ayuda por favor

Sora y mimi se acercan ...

Sora: ok, mimi ven con nostra ya, que se nos va a hacer tarde '

Chiko guapo3: las 3 tan guapisimas! no querriais una cita con nosotros 3 al cine?

Hikari: susurrandole a sora y a estos q les pasa? yo no quiero una cita

Sora: susurranto bien, tonces c me ha ocurrido una idea

Sora: weno, gracias x su oferta nos encantaria

Mimi y kari: en serio?!?

Sora: dejadme terminar... pero es q ya tenemos novio, lo siento chikos

Chiko guapo 2: novios? si claro, c acerca a mimi tu vienes conmigo xque estas muy chula la agarra fuertemente

Kari: sora! que hacemos

Sora: pues usemos nuestraas habilidades, recuerda para que fuimos calificadas ... oye imbecil suelta a mimi!

Kari: sora, esa es una habilidad? o.oUu

Sora: no con una pequeña sonrisita jeje, pero si no lo hacen x las buenas, entonces lo intentaremos x las malas, ok? ;

Kari: o.o si con una sonrisita tambien n.n;

Chiko guapo1: intentar que hermosura? c acerca a sora, y no le da tiempo para reaccionar y la aarra en sus brazos

Kari: sra! que hago?!?!

Sora: auch! demuestrales de q estas hecha!

Mimi: no, corre y pide ayuda!

Kari: rayos, tanta presion!

Chiko guapo1: con q te llamas sora he?

Sora: que te importa!

Chiko guapo1: jaja ; en eso le roba un beso

Para ese entonces matt estaba pasando x ahi despues de haber comprado su protector solar, y observa la escena ...

Matt: en voz baja y con un tono triston sora, x que? rayos! soy un idiota T-T

Lo q ocurrio es que en ese momento el habia fijado su mirada en sora, y solo observo como c estaba besando con aquel chiko ...

Kari: sora! o//oUu que haces?

Sora: se suelta y le da una bofeta idiota! Kari, mimi, ya dejense de juegos y demosles su merecido!

Mimi y kari: eh? si!

Sora como la lider con las 2 chikas atras: todas con su sonrisita misteriosa ; bien chicas, hagamoslo! cada una encarguse del suyo! muajajaja

Chiko guapo1: o.o! esa risa me dio miedo ...

Matt se habia quedado paralizado viendo la escena, ni siquiera pudo acercarse a yudar a las chikas ...

Sora, mimi y hikari les dieron tremenda paliza a esos gamberros, pero de una forma muy femenina y elegante

Matt al, observar toda la escena se habia quedado boquiabierta o.o!

Matt: que rayos? pe...per... pero esas eran las chicas? o.o! no puede ser, son fabulosas

En la escena del crimen xD...

Sora: con esa sonrisita jaja, os lo teneis merecido!

Mimi: sora...

Sora: que?

Kari: que no nos pasamos un poco?

Sora: pasarnos? que?!?! pero si este me robo un beso!

Sora estaba tan roja de la furia, sin embargo se seguia viendo bonita al igual que kari y mimi ... Mimi: bueno, mejor ya vamonos, antes de que llegue la ambulancia y nos culpen a nosotras

Kari: llamaste a la ambulancia mimi? o.o

Mimi: si, es que crei que los habiamos lastimado mucho, hice mal?

Sora: la verdad no se, pero si, mejor vamonos ya...

Chiko guapo 1, 2 y 3: x.x - x.x - x.x

En eso las chikas ya c habian ido para la tienda, y la ambulancia estaba x llegar, ya c oia su sonido...

Ambulancia: iu! iu! iu! iu! xD

escondidas en la tienda XD

Sora: hay esta la ambulancia

Mimi: cres que nos vallan a delatar?

Hikari: es cierto sora ellos saben como te llamas y nos pueden indetificar por medios de retratos

Sora: ¬¬ se preocupan mucho no no creo qeu esos desgraciados nos delaten o si ?

las trews : X.X estamos muertas

Mimi: mejor vamonos mas lejos de aki vamos a Tokio

Sora y Hikari TOKIOOOO

Mimi: si mis padres tienen un depa aya

Sora: bueno ...

en la ecena del crimen

Chico Guapo1: fue una chica pelirroja otra de pelo cafe muy claro y corto y la otra lo tenia teñido de color rosa

Paramedico: bueno quieren denuncialas

Chico Guapo 2: si por hacernos esto ellas van a pagar

Paramedico: bueno el acta lo tendra que hacer un policia

en eso viene la poli

Poli 1. bueno en el hospital lo veremos chicos

Guapo 3: pero quiere que pagen ¬¬ no se la hace eso en la cara y menos una mujer a un hombre

Mientras matt

Matt: o.o son soprendentes no lo puede creer eran ellas?

Tai y Takeru de lejos: Mattt a donde estadas

Matt: no creiran lo que les voy a contar

30 minutos despues

Tai: mi hermana hiso eso y mimi tambien O.O

Takeru: y tu dices que hikari es una santa

Tai:¬¬ vete clamado

Matt: YA hay Que buscarlas

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las chicas se habían instalado en tokio y para su suerte no habían recibido ningún tipo de denuncia como habían temido. eso las aliviaba menos a kari que por alguna extraña sensación se sentía inquieta y preocupada por el asunto.

-Vamos Hikari-chan deja de atormentarte... -dijo Mimi despreocupada- después de todo¿crees que la policía creería a tres tipejos como ellos de que fueron golpeados por tres preciosidades como nosotras?

-Modestia aparte... -murmuró Sora desde su sitio.

-Lo sé mimi... pero...

-Y aún hay más razones¿cómo nos van denunciar si solo saben el nombre de una de nosotras y no los apellidos que es lo importante?

-Sí, pero... -asintió Kari dándole la razón pero todavía insegura.

-Y... -continuó Tachikawa- ¿cuántas chicas habrán por allí con nuestras características? tampoco somos unas en el mundo...

-No sé yo que decirte... -murmuró Sora nuevamente tomando un sorbo de su café en ese mismo instante, sonó la puerta dejando a las tres chicas extrañadas.

-¿Alguna espera a alguien? -preguntó Sora levantándose de su asiento para ir a la entrada.

-Como no sea el cartero... -dijo Mimi sentándose al lado de Kari.

-El cartero viene por las mañanas, no por las tardes... -le recordó Kari.

Cuando Sora abrió la puerta se quedó petrificada al ver quienes habían llamado.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y seductora.

-Ma... ma... ¡¡Matt!! -viéndole no solo a él, sino a Taichi en un lado y en el otro a Tk.

Las dos chicas al escuchar a la pelirroja se miraron entre ellas y luego como por arte de magia tenían allí delante a los tres chicos que se habían internado en el apartamento sin permiso y dejando en la puerta a una Sora boquiabierta que al volver a la realidad, cerró la puerta para después acercarse a sus amigas poniéndose delante de ellas como defendiéndolas de algo.

-¿A qué habéis venido¿cómo nos localizásteis? -preguntó Sora de forma ofensiva.

-Huy... tenías razón hermano... no todo es delicadeza, en su interior hay agresividad... cualquiera lo diría viéndolas... -mirando a Kari especialmente con una sonrisa casi parecido a la de Yamato.

Kari percatándose de eso, por alguna razón se sintió ofendida y avergonzada. ¿la había insultado¿y por qué había dicho eso?

-No sé de lo que estáis hablando pero allí está la puerta... ¡fuera de mi casa! -espetó Mimi poniéndose de pie.

-Vaya entonces esto que hemos tomado "prestado" tendremos que devolverle a sus proveedores... -dijo Taichi con inocencia sacando un cd.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Sora con desconfianza, intuyendo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Sorita, Sorita... -empezó Matt con retintín.

-¡¡No me llames así imbécil!! -exclamó la joven furiosa. odiaba que la llamaran así y más con el tono lleno de superioridad que el rubio había empleado.

-No deberías insultarme... eso no es propio de una señorita... -poniendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones adoptando una postura elegante (NA: muero cuando está así!!)- resumiendo... cuando peleasteis con esos tres cretinos no tuvisteis ningún cuidado...

-¿Qué...¿qué...?

Kari se levantó también asustada mirando a los tres chicos donde tenían una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Reconozco que vuestras dotes de lucha son muy buenas... excelentes calificaría... pero... cuando las empleasteis contra tres tipos de baja categoría a plena luz del día, permitiendo que os reconociera y hasta el nombre de una de vosotras...

-¿Con eso no pueden encontrarnos? especialmente cuando estamos en una ciudad tan grande como lo es Tokio y casi todos somos iguales... -cortó Mimi desesperada.

-Eso es cierto... -continuó Taichi esta vez- Nunca os encontraría, sino fuera porque había una cámara de vigilancia bancaria cerca del lugar...

Las tres chicas quedaron pálidas sin saber como reaccionar.

-Nos hemos tomado la molestia de arrebatar la cinta, antes de que lo hicieran los policías y editarla en el cd que Taichi-san posee... -dijo Tk.

-¿Así que en ese cd está nuestro pequeño delito?

-Correcto... podríamos usarlo... hacerles creer que vosotras robasteis la cinta, nosotros lo recuperamos y entregárselo para así ganar una pequeña recompensa... -dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa triunfo.

-¡¡Estúpido¿piensas que van a creerte?

-¿Creerán a tres chicas que son las culpables? -contestó Matt sintiéndose victorioso.

-Dadnos ese cd ahora mismo... -exigió Mimi con rabia y odiando más a Yagami.

-Hermano ¿como puedes estar de acuerdo con eso? -preguntó Kari decepcionada.

-La respuesta es muy fácil... -empezó Taichi serio- en un principio, cuando la robamos era para encubriros... después cuando supimos que os habíais ido, usamos los conocimientos tecnológicos de la organización para hallaros... pero como hermano tuyo me encontré con una desilusión...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sabes que siempre he sido muy sobreprotector contigo Kari... de hecho, cuando te amigaste "demasiado" con Tk, no quise tolerar esa relación... pero... él es un buen amigo mío y no me pareció justo el verte con otro chico dos días después de vuestra "escapada"

Kari se quedó estática al recordarlo. miró a Tk donde al igual que su hermano parecía estar enfadado y decepcionado con ella.

-Eso... eso... eso... -intentó excusarse.

Pero¿cómo? no había excusa posible. después de haber llegado a aquel piso, se habían hecho amigas de los vecinos de al lado, tres casualmente de las mismas edades que ellas, y al siguiente día se habían citado para ir a tomar algo, pero entre el ambiente de aquella discoteca, el alcohol y el resto, provocaron que aquella simple salida de amigos se convirtiera en una cita triple pero sin haber llegado a mayores.

-Por supuesto, no fuiste la única a la que vimos con un chico... -siguió Yaichi mirando a Mimi fijamente y con dureza que hizo que retrocediera y cayera sobre el sofá en el que había estado sentada antes- está bien claro que hay flores que resultan venenosas... -dijo Taichi con crueldad cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Fuera de aquí!! -explotó Sora.

-Vale... -contestó Matt con naturalidad como si guardara un as en la manga- pero tendremos que llevar el cd a la policía... eso no solo te costaría la posición en la organización y que te expulsen haciendo que todo lo que has hecho al cabo de este tiempo haya sido inútil, sino que además tu madre saldría perjudicada en cierta manera... la pobre estaba enferma¿no? venga chicos, vayamos a la comisaría más cercana...

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! -apremió Sora sin haber pensado en eso- Por favor, no lo hagais, haremos lo que pidais, pero por favor...

Los tres chicos sonrieron de lado teniéndolas donde querían.

-¿Estais seguras de querer hacer lo que os pidamos? -preguntó Matt nuevamente.

-Sí... -contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Tk... -empezó Taichi mirándole- como hermano mayor, ya sabes que Kari merece un castigo... -mirándola de reojo donde temblaba- con toda libertad te dejo hacer lo que tienes planeado contra ella...

-Muchas gracias Taichi-san... -acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del brazo saliendo con ella por la puerta de salida.

-¡¡Kari!! -avanzó Mimi para ir tras ella.

-Tú te vienes conmigo... -le retuvo Yagami llevándola a rastras a la primera habitación que encontró.

-Kari... Mimi... -miró Sora los dos lugares por donde había desaparecido luego a yamato con odio quién aún conservaba su sonrisa llena de superioridad- ¿qué quereis hacer con nosotras?

-Nada... solo que el precio del cd es muy caro... una esclava para cada uno...

-¿Es... es... esclavas?

-Sí, una esclava... simplicándolo... tú serías mi esclava, la de mi hermano Kari y la de Tai Mimi... si te preguntas porque Kari es la esclava de Tk y no la de Tai creo que ya debes imaginarte porque...

-¡¡Pues siento ser tan ignorante porque no lo sé!!

-Cortas de memoria sí que estamos... -dijo el chico tranquilamente- ¿cómo decirlo? Taichi y Tk estaban enamorados de Mimi y Kari respetivamente y ahora que las vean con otros chicos... tuvo que ser un golpe muy duro para ellos... -contó despreocupante. -Y claro como ´tú eras la que quedabas, tuve que contentarme y quedarme contigo...

-¡¡Eres asqueroso Yamato!!

-Tú no te quedas atrás Sorita... -acercándose a ella abrazándola posesiva y seductoramente- cuando aquel cretino que puso la denunciá te besó, en un principio comprendí como deberías sentirte... pero después, al verte con otro entendí que tan solo eres una cualquiera...

Eso molestó a la pelirroja que con toda la rabia del mundo intentó darle una bofetada que fue detenida por la mano de matt antes de que acariciara su mejilla.

-Eso conmigo no te funciona... Sorita eres más débil que yo, admítelo... -la chica apretó los dientes llena de rabia- y dado que eres mi esclava de ahora en adelante te prohíbo que andes besuqueándote con otros hombres a no ser que sea yo...

Y cogiendo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, Matt apretó más su figura contra él para posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso brusco y salvaje pero sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.  
al separarse de ella.

-Prepárate Sorita... vas a acabar arrodillada ante mí pidiéndome clemencia...

_Continuará..._

**

* * *

****Jeje, ojalá les haya gustado **

**Participaron en el fic: **

**:.RiKa-NoNaKa:.**

**Montchery**

**Angelica **

**Atori**

**  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ; nos hacen muy feliz ...dejen más porfavor!!! jajajaja :P**

**Cuídanese y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!**

**Atte...ClubSorato...**


End file.
